


“Life is about more than just surviving”

by Thash_Steph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Occasional violence, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thash_Steph/pseuds/Thash_Steph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aviso: cenas de violência.<br/>Se você não gosta, não concorda ou é sensível à violência, não leia este capítulo!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Sangue negro

Lexa colocou a mão no estômago. Sentia uma fisgada, um desconforto, quase um enjoo. Estava acostumada a sentir dor no estômago, principalmente antes de tomar uma decisão importante. Mas esta era diferente. Era uma dor mais insistente. Insistente e úmida.

Não... não era a dor que era úmida. Sua mão que apertava o estômago é que estava ficando úmida. Úmida e quente.

Olhou para baixo e viu que em sua blusa ia se desenhando um pequeno mapa negro, como se fosse o caminho para um território desconhecido. O mapa crescia e mudava de forma, enegrecendo toda a sua blusa, enquanto a dor não dava sinal de trégua.

Foi então que ela sentiu as pernas enfraquecendo, e muito vagamente percebeu que ia cair. Não conseguia mais sustentar o peso do corpo sobre as pernas trêmulas. Seu corpo foi descendo como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Mas, com a força do impacto no chão, ela notou que talvez não tivesse caído tão lentamente como parecia.

Olhou à sua volta: o mundo todo parecia estranhamente em câmera lenta.

Levantou a mão que até então tocava o estômago e viu que estava completamente tingida por seu sangue negro. Assim como sua blusa. O mesmo sangue negro que a levou a conquistar o posto de Comandante que ela ocupava agora.

Fechou os olhos e, num clarão, sua mente foi em busca de algum recanto da memória, e ela se viu novamente perto da pequena cabana onde morava em sua aldeia natal. Era uma manhã bonita e ensolarada de primavera. Ela tinha 6 anos e brincava com outras crianças do vilarejo. Agora era sua vez de procurá-las. Ela contou afoitamente até 20 e se virou rápida para ter as primeiras ideias de onde encontrá-las. Saiu andando sorrateiramente, pisando leve na grama para não fazer barulho.

Ela tinha que encontrá-los, encontrar todos antes que chegassem ao pique e se safassem. Algo dentro dela, um estranho senso de dever, dizia que ela deveria vencer a todos. Mas isso não era exatamente um impulso natural, um gosto próprio por ser a melhor, mas era o que os adultos diziam a ela desde sempre.

Ela, assim como todas as crianças trikru, tinham sido ensinadas por sua cultura que só os mais fortes, ágeis e corajosos conseguem sobreviver. A vida nas aldeias dos clãs era difícil e frágil, e o simples fato de estar vivo era uma conquista diária. Assim era a vida deles e as crianças eram educadas desde pequenas para serem fortes e destemidas. A regra era sobreviver.

Lexa, em especial, ouvia seu pai dizer com frequência que ela não deveria temer nada e que deveria sempre buscar fazer o seu melhor. E mesmo agora, brincando com as outras crianças, essa sensação de necessidade de vencer a impulsionava a procurar os outros.

Foi andando leve, mas veloz, passando por detrás dos círculos de caçadores que limpavam os animais abatidos e desviando dos montes de gravetos onde homens e mulheres fabricavam suas flechas. Até que, ao longe, viu um arbusto se mexer. Olhou por debaixo das folhas e reconheceu os pés de Luther.

\- Luther, eu vi você! gritou, antes de começar a correr desabaladamente para o pique.

Olhou para trás e viu que Luther não se dava por vencido e vinha tentando ganhar território para chegar primeiro. Aumentou a velocidade da corrida. Ela não poderia perder justamente de Luther, que não era um competidor tão brilhante. Pulou por cima de uns balaios cheios de flechas, ganhando uma grande bronca das pessoas que trabalhavam, mas não se importou. Ela só queria chegar antes de Luther no pique.

Olhou novamente para trás. Luther não era muito esperto, mas era rápido, e diminuía a cada segundo a distância entre eles. Lexa resolveu fazer um esforço a mais, o pique já estava próximo, ela ia chegar primeiro. Foi quando, olhando para frente, viu que uma carroça, vinda não se sabe de onde, se atravessava no meio do caminho, bem na sua frente.

Num impulso, em vez de parar, ela teve uma ideia ousada: lembrou-se de um movimento que vira uma vez numa apresentação de luta na aldeia, quando seu povo comemorava uma festividade sagrada, e, tentando imitar este movimento, se jogou por debaixo da carroça, com os dois pés unidos para frente. Seu objetivo evidente era passar por debaixo do carro se arrastando com o impulso do corpo. Mas, certamente, os lutadores que haviam feito este movimento na apresentação haviam ensaiado muito mais: ao se jogar, Lexa bateu em cheio a testa na lateral da carroça e ficou estirada embaixo do carro.

O condutor parou imediatamente. Felizmente, a carroça estava carregada de lenha e se movimentava muito devagar. Descendo do carro e sem muito jeito, o condutor agarrou as pernas da menina e a arrastou para longe das rodas.

Juntou muita gente em volta, as crianças e os adultos também. Lexa abriu seus grandes olhos verdes, ainda estirada no chão, e começou a ficar assustada com os olhares de espanto das pessoas que se aglomeravam em volta. Alguma coisa muito ruim deveria estar acontecendo para todo mundo olhar para ela com aquela expressão perplexa. “Será que minha cabeça se rachou ao meio?” – pensava ela, pois realmente a testa doía demais.

Um aldeão chamou seu pai com urgência:

\- Omac! Omac, venha aqui! Rápido!!

Lexa viu a multidão abrindo passagem e seu pai chegando apressadamente, com uma expressão assustada que ela raras vezes havia visto.

\- Veja, Omac! A sua filha...

O pai de Lexa olhou pra ela com uma expressão que a menina não soube definir. Havia medo e orgulho em seu olhar. Ele olhou em volta, para todos os rostos curiosos que pareciam interrogá-lo, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como se já soubesse do que se tratava. Então olhou novamente para ela. Os olhos do pai começaram a ficar brilhantes, como se discretas lágrimas teimassem em vir à tona. Então, sorriu para ela com ternura e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Lexa não estava entendendo nada, só queria se levantar dali e ir embora. Estava envergonhada por ter se caído na frente das outras crianças, embora ninguém estivesse zombando dela. Sentou-se no chão e ia se levantar, quando sentiu algo quente e viscoso escorrer da sua testa pelo meio de seus olhos, descendo pelo nariz e já chegando às bochechas. Foi quando percebeu que estava sangrando.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se controlou: já havia caído na frente das crianças, não ia passar mais esta vergonha. Instintivamente, tocou a testa e olhou o líquido em sua mão: negro. Repetiu o gesto e viu sua mão ficando cada vez mais manchada de negro. “Alguma coisa está errada” – pensou. Ela nunca havia visto sangue daquela cor, nem nas pessoas que se machucavam, nem nos animais que eram mortos nas caçadas.

Olhou para seu pai sem entender, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas a pegou no colo e foi se dirigindo silenciosamente para casa.

Então, um dos aldeões gritou:

\- Omac, por que você não contou nada para ninguém?

Sem se virar, ainda rumando para casa, ele disse:

\- Minha filha ainda é muito nova!

\- Não existe idade para ser um nightblood! Ela deve ir para Polis e treinar para o Conclave! Deve representar o nosso clã!

Omac parou e se virou lentamente, com uma expressão dura e feroz no olhar:

\- Eu já disse que minha filha ainda é muito nova...

Neste momento, deitada no chão duro enquanto sua blusa se encharcava com seu próprio sangue, outro clarão iluminou a mente de Lexa e sua memória a jogou agora para o dia do Conclave, dez anos após o seu acidente na aldeia e a descoberta de seu sangue negro.

Neste dia, ela também sangrou como nunca havia sangrado antes. Lembrava-se do corte profundo em seu braço esquerdo, feito pela espada de Ashcar, o nightblood que representava a Ice Nation. Lembrava-se da dor pungente que a fazia perder as forças, mas que, justamente por isso, a fazia querer lutar como nunca para salvar sua vida.

Ela agora já sabia o que era ser um nightblood. Havia passado anos treinando com outras crianças que também tinham o sangue negro. Ela se lembrava do dia em que seu pai a havia levado para Polis, para treinar com os outros nightbloods, e da mistura de emoções que ela sentiu neste dia.

Lembrou-se do medo que sentiu ao ser colocada na presença de Anya, que, como líder trikru, seria sua mentora e a treinaria para o dia do Conclave. Anya era uma guerreira admirável e exigente, e imediatamente ela sentiu que teria que se esforçar muito para atender às expectativas de sua mentora.

Numa série de memórias embaraçadas e desconexas, lembrou-se novamente da batalha no dia do Conclave. O cheiro de sangue no ar, os gritos da plateia que desejava que restasse apenas um. Toda a terra da arena salpicada de sangue negro, inclusive o dela. Lembrou-se da expressão impassível da Rainha Nia que assistia friamente de seu lugar adolescentes se matando como feras selvagens. Lembrou-se também de Anya, sentada próxima a Nia, transmitindo apoio e confiança com o olhar. Havia também os outros líderes de outros clãs. E lembrou-se de Titus, que permanecia em pé e vigilante, ao lado dos líderes.

Titus...

Por algum motivo que ela não conseguia se lembrar, sentia agora uma mágoa profunda de Titus... não sabia dizer exatamente por que...

Mas sua mente não cessava o turbilhão desgovernado de memórias, e a levava agora para o dia em que Anya a havia designado para ser a segunda no comando do clã Trikru. Lembrou-se do orgulho que sentiu ao ser escolhida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o peso da responsabilidade que ela sabia que iria carregar. Ela tinha apenas 14 anos, mas já era uma das melhores na arena de treinamento. E, mesmo havendo adolescentes maiores e mais fortes, ela se destacava por sua astúcia e seu carisma como líder. Por isso, dentre todos os jovens do clã, Anya a havia escolhido para ser seu braço direito e a segunda no comando.

A emoção e o medo deste dia se misturaram com a emoção e o medo de sua descoberta como uma nightblood e se lembrou novamente de seus primeiros anos de treinamento na Polis. Reviu os garotos e garotas que treinariam com ela. Reviu Ashcar ainda criança, o garoto enorme e feroz, com cicatrizes no rosto, em volta dos olhos, e um olhar frio que já revelava sua natureza assassina.

E lembrou-se distintamente do primeiro momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram com os olhos azuis da menina tímida de cabelos vermelhos...

\- Lexa! Lexa!

Uma voz suave, mas firme, a chamava. Ela olhou em volta, na arena, e não viu a dona da voz.

\- Lexa! Fique comigo!

A voz insistia, enérgica, mas ela não se lembrava de ter ouvido essa voz durante a luta.

\- Lexa!

Era uma voz familiar, uma voz que a acalmava, e, de alguma forma, seu coração começou a desacelerar dentro do peito. Aquela voz rouca e firme a fazia sentir uma paz que não sentia há muitos anos.

\- Fique comigo, Lexa!

Ela então abriu os olhos e, como se visse ao longe, como se visse uma miragem ou uma forma embaçada pela neblina, Lexa viu o rosto de Clarke.

Sim, era ela. Era Clarke se debruçando sobre ela, com uma expressão angustiada no olhar.

“Por que eu a estou ouvindo tão longe, se ela está tão perto de mim?” – pensou.

Olhou bem para ela e reconheceu o mesmo rosto de angústia que viu no meio da multidão enquanto se preparava para enfrentar Roan num duelo que deveria necessariamente terminar com a morte de um dos dois.

Depois se lembrou de sua visita ao quarto de Clarke, enquanto a garota examinava sua mão ferida pela espada de Roan. “Eu deveria tê-la beijado naquele dia. Deveria tê-la beijado e dito que a amava. Deveria ter aproveitado cada chance que tive de tê-la em meus braços. E não deveria ter me omitido de dizer as palavras que carrego em meu coração.” – pensou, com certo arrependimento.

Mas seus pensamentos se dissiparam e sua atenção voltou-se para a voz de Clarke que dizia energicamente:

\- Fique tranquila! Apenas fique tranquila! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

Só então teve consciência de que estava deitada no chão frio do quarto em que Clarke estava hospedada. E notou a dor que ela transmitia no olhar. Viu também que Clarke tocava seu rosto, e depois apertava seu estômago e dizia algo que ela não conseguia entender, e depois voltava a tocar seu rosto com as mãos cada vez mais negras. Negras como as noites solitárias.


	2. Nou fir

Clarke debruça-se sobre Lexa e não sabe exatamente o que fazer. O sangue negro da Comandante não para de jorrar e Clarke percebe que o ferimento é grave.

Ela olha para Titus, mas tão pouco ele parece saber o que fazer. Ele tenta segurar Lexa e no rosto do Fleimkepa está estampado o desespero por perceber o que acabara de fazer. Mas agora Clarke nem pensa nisso. Seu único pensamento é salvar Lexa, é fazer Lexa ficar bem, é ver Lexa sorrindo para ela novamente.

Tentando manter um pouco de racionalidade, ela pede que Titus a ajude a colocar Lexa sobre a cama. Apesar da gravidade da situação, o rosto de Lexa parece tranquilo.

Clarke pede que Titus pegue alguma coisa para estancar o sangramento. Rapidamente, ele traz de volta um pedaço de pano que parece não fazer efeito algum. Ela começa a se desesperar, mas tenta manter o controle. Talvez ela seja agora a única chance de salvar Lexa.

Incontrolavelmente, lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Clarke, mas Lexa não queria que ela chorasse. Gostava dela demais para vê-la sofrer. Lexa só queria poder se levantar dali e abraçá-la. Envolvê-la nos braços, acariciar seus cabelos, beijar sua testa com cuidado e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Queria cuidar dela, protegê-la. Não suportava vê-la sofrer.

Até tentou fazer um esforço para se levantar, mas não tinha forças. Sentia seu corpo fraco como nunca. Além disso, Clarke fazia força sobre ela, comprimindo seu estômago para que parasse de sangrar.

Como não conseguia se mover muito, apenas ficou olhando para o rosto de Clarke, esperando que os olhos da garota cruzassem com os seus. “Como ela é linda!”, pensou. Mesmo com o semblante transformado pelo desespero, Clarke estava linda.

Mas o rosto dela carregava tanta dor que Lexa sentiu uma pontada funda no peito. Sentia culpa por fazê-la sofrer. E então percebeu o quanto a amava. Lexa a amava mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Naquele momento, sentiu o coração completamente preenchido por um amor intensamente verdadeiro e forte, forte como elas duas. Forte e corajoso como elas próprias tinham que ser para poder estar juntas.

E percebeu que este amor era tudo o que faltava na sua vida nos últimos anos. Sentiu uma paz profunda por poder experimentar este amor, por poder sentir sua força. E percebeu isto justo agora que...

Foi então que Clarke olhou em seus olhos e ela conseguiu dizer, com a voz baixa, mas firme:

\- Não tenha medo!

Olhando incisivamente nos olhos azuis de Clarke, tentou dizer novamente: “Não tenha medo!”.

Mas as palavras não chegaram a sair de sua boca, porque sua mente já começava confusamente a carregá-la mais uma vez para o universo longínquo de suas memórias.

Lexa se via agora olhando agudamente para um par de olhos azuis e dizendo:

\- Não tenha medo!

Mas não era mais Clarke. Era uma tímida menina ruiva que olhava para ela com medo e respeito. Não apenas medo e respeito: havia mais alguma coisa naquele olhar. Havia algo de provocador, um desafio, ou, quem sabe, uma pontinha de uma ousadia silenciosa.

Mas a menina parecia retraída demais para deixar transparecer o que era essa pequena rebeldia que escapava indomável de seu olhar.

Lexa tinha então 15 anos, e já há anos treinava na Polis para o dia do Conclave. A garota de cabelos vermelhos tinha chegado havia poucas semanas, e, como também era trikru, Anya pediu que Lexa ajudasse no seu treinamento.

A menina deveria ter quase a mesma idade de Lexa, talvez um ou dois anos a menos, e Lexa não entendia por que ela havia demorado tanto tempo para se apresentar à Polis. Ainda mais por perceber que ela não levava muito jeito para o combate.

Anya havia planejado treinar as duas juntas, mas a diferença nas habilidades de luta era tão grande, que Anya resolveu pedir a Lexa que, como a segunda no comando do clã, desse as primeiras lições à garota.

Neste dia, Lexa entregou à novata uma espada sem corte, que era usada nos treinos, e pediu que ela se colocasse em posição de ataque, mas viu desolada que a sua aprendiz não sabia nem segurar a espada direito. Depois de mostrar como se colocar em guarda, Lexa avançou para ela sem muito entusiasmo, chocando a lateral de sua espada com a da garota. Com o impacto do golpe, ainda que fraco, a menina deixou sua espada cair no chão e deu um pulo para trás, colocando as mãos na frente do rosto.

Lexa ficou estática, sem decidir se ria, chorava ou dava uma grande bronca na menina, que é o que Anya certamente faria.

Mas resolveu fazer algo diferente: pegou a espada do chão, entregou novamente a ela, olhou bem firme em seus olhos e disse:

\- Não tenha medo!

A garota balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, sem muita convicção, talvez mais por receio de contrariar sua instrutora do que por acreditar que seria capaz.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Costia.

\- Muito bem, Costia. Segure firme sua espada e não tenha medo! Não haverá espaço para o medo na arena.

Lexa pensava nisso todos os dias. Pensava no dia do Conclave, na luta que travaria com os outros nightblood, pensava na possibilidade de ser a próxima Heda. Lexa vivia para este dia.

Mais uma vez tomou distância de Costia, colocou-se em posição de ataque, esperando que a garota a imitasse – o que ela fez meio sem jeito – e se preparou para avançar de novo. Olhou fixo em seus olhos e viu novamente aquela fagulha de rebeldia que surgia por trás da timidez e da insegurança.

Quando enfim fez o movimento de ataque, esperando que Costia revidasse ou se defendesse, viu a garota praticamente desaparecer de sua frente. Olhou em volta confusa e viu que ela estava perigosamente próxima às suas costas. Virou-se ligeira e ficou furiosa por perceber que Costia poderia tê-la atingido por trás se quisesse.

Tentou atacar novamente, mas, num movimento rápido e preciso com o corpo, Costia se safou mais uma vez de sua espada, rodopiando o corpo e se posicionando do lado oposto ao golpe.

Lexa parou e olhou para ela com uma certa admiração.

\- Humm... então essa é sua habilidade... você realmente é rápida...

\- Anya me disse que o mais importante era eu tentar me manter viva. O importante é sobreviver...

Lexa viu que a garota não era tão incapaz como ela imaginava.

\- E ela tem razão. Mas atacar também é importante. Você não vai conseguir sobreviver na arena apenas fugindo dos golpes.

\- Mas eu não vou apenas fugir. Você vai me ensinar a lutar, não vai? – e seus olhos brilharam ao se fixarem nos olhos verdes de Lexa.

Neste momento, Lexa estremeceu por dentro. A menina olhava para ela com uma doçura e uma confiança tão grandes, que ela sentiu uma ponta de ternura nascendo em seu coração.

Mas rapidamente afastou esse sentimento. Anya sempre dizia que ela não deveria se apegar a nenhum dos nightblood. Um dia, ela teria que matar um por um se quisesse se tornar a próxima Heda. Não havia espaço para a dúvida, para a culpa e nem para a piedade.

Nos meses que se seguiram, Lexa continuou ajudando Anya a treinar Costia. A garota melhorava visivelmente no manejo da espada, embora sua vantagem evidente era a capacidade de se esquivar dos golpes. Ela era realmente ágil e seus movimentos eram precisos, o que tornava muito difícil atingi-la.

Embora rápida, Costia não tinha a força física necessária para enfrentar os futuros adversários. Seu corpo miúdo não aguentava a intensidade dos golpes e ela própria não tinha força nos braços para colocar peso na espada ou para travar um confronto corpo a corpo.

Mas a Lei exigia que todos os nightblood fossem apresentados à Polis e se dispusessem a lutar. Certamente, os pais de Costia tentaram poupá-la o quanto puderam, mas agora ela estava lá, com seu destino inevitavelmente traçado.

Muitas vezes, entre uma sessão de treinos e outra, Lexa via Costia em algum canto lendo. Estava sempre às voltas com livros grossos e envelhecidos: eram os livros das leis, dos ensinamentos e da tradição dos povos dos 12 clãs. Lexa os conhecia porque também gostava de consultá-los. E pensava: “Ler não vai livrá-la da espada dos outros nightblood”, mas nada dizia a ela. Ainda mais porque Anya também não dizia nada, então ela não queria interferir.

É certo que, algumas vezes, todos os jovens nightblood tinham aulas sobre a tradição e as leis. Titus os reunia no grande salão da Torre e lia trechos das leis para os jovens. Então ele e a Comandante Bethesda explicavam sobre a tradição e os costumes que deveriam ser seguidos. Falavam sobre honra, sobre coragem e sobre como um Comandante deveria ser implacável na hora de agir.

Titus parecia nutrir uma afeição especial por Lexa. Ela era ponderada em suas colocações e sempre mostrava espírito de coragem para se posicionar quando a discussão exigia. Mas, sem dúvidas, a melhor aluna nestas aulas certamente era Costia. Era sempre ela quem sabia responder a todas as perguntas, e a que mais fazia questionamentos relevantes. Lexa a admirava por sua inteligência e gostava de ver seu entusiasmo nos estudos da tradição.

Mesmo com o passar do tempo, Costia conservava a sua timidez habitual, embora, sempre que podia, tentava estreitar sua amizade com Lexa. Esta, por outro lado, evitava a garota de todas as formas. Já havia se afeiçoado à menina mais do que queria, mais do que seria prudente.

Mas era mesmo difícil evitar, pois a garota era encantadora. Havia em seus olhos, em sua voz, em seus gestos uma mistura ambígua de timidez e ousadia, de fragilidade e rebeldia que deixava Lexa ao mesmo tempo confusa e curiosa.

Durante os treinos, sempre que ela conseguia se esquivar de uma investida furiosa de Lexa, sempre que conseguia ludibriar sua experiência, simulando que faria um gesto, quando na verdade fazia o movimento contrário, sempre que fazia Lexa se perder no contrapé e atrapalhava o golpe perfeito da guerreira, Costia timidamente sorria vitoriosa, mas não dizia nada, porque não queria parecer arrogante para sua adversária.

Lexa, por sua vez, perdia a cabeça. Muitas vezes, durante o treino, ela sentia raiva de Costia. Achava que a garota disfarçava a petulância naquele ar ingênuo, e saía dos treinos querendo ficar o mais longe possível dela. Mas não se passava nem meia hora e ela já começava a pensar na garota. Pensamentos confusos, em que se misturavam cenas do dia, com fragmentos de situações que nunca tinham de fato acontecido. Às vezes, ela construía em sua mente todo um diálogo em que passava um grande sermão em Costia, dizendo a ela o quanto não se deixava enganar por aquele jeitinho tímido. Mas, no meio de seu discurso mais eloquente, ela começava a visualizar o sorriso de Costia, seus cabelos vermelhos caindo em ondas pelas costas, e aqueles olhos que não se desviavam dos seus nem por um minuto. E então se perdia no meio da sua cena forjada e não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser naquela imagem enigmática e radiante em sua mente.

Algumas vezes, ela sonhava com Costia. Em geral, com os acontecimentos do dia a dia. Mas também sonhava com o dia do Conclave. Sonhava que elas lutavam bravamente com os adversários dos outros clãs, como se as duas pudessem sair vitoriosas no final. Às vezes sonhava que o Conclave era cancelado e o próximo Comandante seria escolhido pelo conselho de líderes.

Uma vez, acordou angustiada porque havia sonhado que Ashcar, o garoto enorme da Ice Nation, destroçava o frágil corpo de Costia com um único golpe de espada. Neste dia, ela pulou da cama bem mais cedo que de costume e ficou circulando pelo corredor, perto do quarto de Costia, esperando que a menina saísse. Ela precisava ver Costia com seus próprios olhos para saber que estava tudo bem. Como ainda era muito cedo e a menina não aparecia, ela não conseguiu se controlar e bateu na porta do quarto. Ouviu um barulho de passos no interior e logo viu a figura de Costia assomando à porta, ainda com uma blusinha leve que deveria ter usado para dormir, os cabelos vermelhos e ondulados presos em um coque indolente no alto da cabeça, e traços indisfarçáveis de olheiras de quem havia dormido pouco.

Lexa ficou alguns minutos, não saberia dizer quantos, em silêncio olhando para a garota que lhe pareceu mais linda do que nunca. Como não dizia nada, e apenas a encarava fixamente, Costia perguntou:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lexa não respondeu, e Costia insistiu, já começando a ficar preocupada:

\- Lexa, o que aconteceu? Há algo de errado?

\- Ãh?

\- O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui no meu quarto tão cedo?

\- Ah, sim! É... é que... bem, vamos começar o treino mais cedo hoje.

\- Por quê? Está acontecendo alguma coisa grave? – e então Costia ficou pálida: A Heda? É isso? Bethesda morreu e temos que nos preparar para o Conclave? É isso?

\- Não, não! Não é isso, está tudo bem! Eu só queria começar mais cedo hoje... só isso...

Lexa sentiu que começava a ficar corada de vergonha, pois percebeu que sua visita ali, naquela hora, era, no mínimo, estranha.

\- Desculpe se acordei você...

\- Não, eu já estava acordada. Estava lendo... – foi só então que Lexa viu que ela estava com um livro na mão.

\- Sobre o que está lendo?

\- Sobre os rituais do nosso povo.

\- Como quais?

\- Como o Conclave...

\- Sim, o Conclave talvez seja o mais importante. Mas já sabemos o que vai acontecer, não é?

\- Sim... mais ou menos... eu estava lendo sobre as regras...

\- Já aprendemos sobre as duas regras mais importantes: primeiro, não há regras. E segundo: somente um sai vivo!

\- Sim, eu sei... mas há outras coisas... detalhes...

\- Por que você lê tanto?

\- Porque eu gosto de saber as coisas! Você não?

\- Claro que gosto! Mas o mais importante agora é nos prepararmos para o Conclave. Se você vencer e for a próxima Heda, terá tempo para ler e saber mais sobre as nossas leis.

Costia sorriu com doçura, pois percebeu que Lexa estava tentando ser amável com ela:

\- É, pode ser que sim... Bem, eu vou me vestir, já que você está tão animada para começar logo!

\- Tudo bem, eu te espero! – e Lexa estava visivelmente feliz por poder contar com a companhia de Costia logo cedo.

Nesta mesma noite, Lexa sonhou que matava Costia no dia Conclave.


	3. Skaikrasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: cenas de violência.  
> Se você não gosta, não concorda ou é sensível à violência, não leia este capítulo!

As botas de Lexa estavam sujas de sangue negro, o que fazia com que a areia da arena grudasse nelas, tornando-as mais pesadas. Os corpos dos outros nightblood estavam jogados por todos os lados, e as aves de rapina começavam a voar baixo na tentativa de conseguir algum pedaço de carne. A espada de Lexa pingava sangue, deixando um rastro por onde ela passava.

Então Lexa olhou para frente e viu Costia ajoelhada no chão. A menina escondia o rosto com as mãos e Lexa percebeu que ela estava chorando. Seu coração sentia piedade, mas seu corpo continuava caminhando para frente, empunhando a espada e pronto para agir. Era como se seu corpo fosse um autômato programado para agir sob qualquer circunstância.

Lexa parou perto da menina e seu braço direito começou a se levantar involuntariamente, deixando sua espada em posição de ataque.

\- Desculpe, mas não tem outro jeito! Apenas uma de nós pode ser a próxima Heda...

Costia tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para Lexa. Os olhos azuis da menina brilharam radiantes como um par de safiras. Havia tanta doçura e tristeza naquele olhar, que Lexa sentiu vontade de chorar. Então Costia disse:

\- Por favor, não se esqueça dos meus olhos...

\- Eu nunca vou me esquecer! – e, ao dizer isso, Lexa abaixou violentamente o braço, cortando a cabeça de Costia.

A cabeça veio rolando até perto das botas sujas de sangue e areia, e tinha ainda os olhos abertos. Lexa queria se abaixar e pegá-la, mas seu corpo não respondia à sua vontade. Um corvo pousou sobre a cabeça e começou a comer os olhos de Costia. Lexa queria espantá-lo, queria tirá-lo dali e defendê-la, mas seu corpo não se movia, não atendia a seus desejos.

Então Lexa começou a observar o sangue que escorria da cabeça cortada: vermelho. “Por que então?” – pensou ela. “Por que Costia teve que morrer? Ela nem era uma nightblood! Por que eu a matei? Eu não devia tê-la matado!”

E Lexa quis chorar, mas nem as lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. Foi neste momento que o corvo deu um grito agudo e Lexa, num pulo, se viu sentada em sua cama, no quarto da Torre.

O sonho havia sido tão real, que o coração de Lexa pulsava acelerado e ela tinha dificuldade para respirar. Durante todo o dia, não importava o que fizesse, não consegui se esquecer do sonho.

Ela havia combinado com Anya que faria os treinos com Costia na parte da tarde, mas, na hora do almoço, mandou um recado para Anya dizendo que estava indisposta, que o almoço não lhe caíra bem e que ela não treinaria à tarde.

Depois de alguns dias, em que havia evitado ao máximo o contato com Costia, Lexa decidiu dizer à Anya que não queria mais colaborar no treinamento da menina. Anya olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos e perguntou, um tanto desconfiada:

\- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, não! Não aconteceu nada... é só que... é que eu não... – Lexa se atrapalhava com as palavras e se deu conta de quem nem ela própria sabia ao certo se justificar.

\- Tudo bem. Você treina sozinha de agora em diante. Já era tempo mesmo... Deixe que eu me ocupo de Costia. – E buscando os olhos de Lexa, que estava de cabeça baixa, disse: - Apenas me avise se alguma coisa estiver acontecendo, certo?

Deste dia em diante, Lexa não conversou mais com Costia. Evitava os lugares onde ela estava e nunca ficava a sós perto dela. Mas via que, mesmo de longe, os olhos da menina buscavam os seus com insistência e quando, por descuido, deixava seus olhares se cruzarem, ganhava como agradecimento pelo simples gesto de olhar, o mais terno, brilhante e encantador sorriso.

Lexa treinava agora com mais ferocidade. Não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse o dia do Conclave. Mas era impossível não acompanhar os passos de Costia de longe. Ela via que a garota agora treinava com a lança, o que certamente era uma boa estratégia de Anya, já que, sendo mais longa que a espada, a lança permitia que Costia ficasse mais distante dos adversários mais fortes. Além disso, possibilitava uma boa variedade de golpes.

Mesmo intensificando os treinos, Costia continuava se dedicando às leituras e Lexa fazia um grande esforço para não se preocupar com ela.

Com a intenção de tentar evitar definitivamente encontrar-se com Costia, Lexa começou a treinar em horários em que ela sabia que a garota não estaria na arena, e chegou até a procurar outros lugares para treinar, assim como alguns outros nightblood também faziam. Com isso, conseguiu distanciar-se o máximo possível dela.

Houve uma manhã fria em que Lexa resolveu que iria treinar nos arredores da cidade. Saiu cedo da Torre, atravessou a praça que havia perto dali e foi passando pelas bancas dos mercadores. Ao entrar por uma rua pouco movimentada, viu que a garota do clã Floukru também se encaminhava para a mesma direção. Ela tentou não fazer barulho, mas a menina tinha ouvidos atentos: ao menor som da areia estalando sob as botas de Lexa, a garota olhou para trás e a viu. Fez um aceno com a cabeça e continuou seguindo em frente.

Já próximo à saída da cidade, uma velha sibila surgiu de um beco e fez sinal para que a garota floukru se aproximasse dela. A garota reduziu o passo, olhando desconfiada, mas não parou totalmente. A velha tinha um lenço escarlate cobrindo a cabeça, e por baixo de sua sombra era possível ver uma membrana esbranquiçada cobrindo seus olhos, principalmente o esquerdo, do qual não se via mais nem um brilho de vida.

\- Venha aqui, mocinha! Me dê a sua mão que vou dizer o que vai acontecer no seu futuro. Vou dizer se há um bom homem reservado a você e se vocês terão uma descendência longa!

\- Como você sabe que sou uma garota, velha, se você é cega? – perguntou a garota intrigada.

\- E você não sabe, menina, que os cegos enxergam para dentro? Nós conseguimos ver a alma das pessoas...

Ao ouvir isso, a garota ficou ainda mais intrigada e foi parando para ouvir. Contudo, tinha a mão estrategicamente posicionada no cabo da espada que carregava na cintura. A menina floukru se chamava Stela e era forte e alta, mais alta que Lexa, que era uma das garotas nightblood com maior altura. Tinha a pele negra e lisa, toda adornada com as tatuagens e símbolos do seu povo, que morava à beira do mar. Neste dia, ela carregava uma espada, mas a sua arma preferida era um bastão com o qual ela era capaz de derrubar um forte adversário. Lexa admirava suas habilidades de luta, e sabia que ela seria uma forte oponente no dia do Conclave.

Enquanto a garota parava para ouvir, Lexa foi passando silenciosamente ao lado. Mas a sibila disse, elevando a voz:

\- Você também, mocinha! Venha cá que eu também tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer!

Lexa fingiu não ouvir e continuou andando. Mas a velha insistiu:

\- Você não quer saber o que vai acontecer com o seu coração?

Então Lexa parou um instante e, quase não acreditando em si própria, começou a voltar para perto das duas. A velha deu uma risada sarcástica:

\- Humm, vocês querem saber sobre os garotos, não é mesmo?

Stela e Lexa se olharam indecisas sobre contar ou não à sibila o que elas realmente mais queriam saber. Mas Lexa fez sinal de não com a cabeça e, como elas permanecessem em silêncio, a mulher continuou:

\- Me deem as mãos que eu vou contar tudo para vocês!

Stela colocou sua mão direita no meio das mãos da mulher, que as apertou e disse:

\- Sabe, nós sibilas também sentimos fome! A vida é muito difícil para nós...

Entendendo o que a mulher quis dizer, as meninas trocaram olhares e depois começaram a abrir as sacolas que traziam presas nas cintas. Para treinar fora da cidade, elas haviam separado um pouco de alimento e perceberam que teriam que dividir com a mulher. Stela entregou a ela uma fruta e Lexa deu um pedaço de pão.

A velha sorriu desdentada e guardou sua refeição em uma sacola. Então, segurou novamente a mão de Stela e começou a percorrer com o dedo áspero as linhas da mão da garota.

\- Humm, tem alguma coisa estranha com a sua mão... está difícil ver...

\- Ver? Você não enxerga, velha!

\- Cale-se, petulante! Você não entende que eu vejo mais do que você!

\- Então me diga alguma coisa!

A mulher alisava as linhas da mão de Stela, percorrendo-as de uma ponta a outra. Até que disse:

\- Humm, pobrezinha...

\- O que é? O que você está vendo, velha?

\- Um garoto irá partir seu coração...

Stela sorriu desdenhosa e balançou a cabeça:

\- Bobagem...

\- Você não acredita, não é? Mas eu estou vendo aqui! Estou vendo que um garoto irá expor seu coração. Mas depois que a cabeça de fogo subir a montanha, o coração dele será exposto também.

\- O quê? Você só pode estar bêbada, velha louca! – e Stela puxou sua mão bruscamente.

\- Quando acontecer, você verá que eu tenho razão!

Então Lexa disse:

\- Agora veja a minha!

\- Deixe-me ver... – e a velha sibila começou a apalpar a mão de Lexa.

\- Vamos, bruxa, diga as suas sandices! – provocou Stela

\- Cale-se, não me atrapalhe! Vejamos... Humm, eu vejo o sol brilhando na sua testa...

\- Ah, sim, Lexa está precisando de uma cor na pele, está muito pálida! – disse Stela debochando.

A velha ignorou Stela e continuou:

\- Também vejo a sua alma gêmea aqui...

\- Hahaha, ah, é? – zombou Stela. Mas, ao ouvir essas palavras, Lexa ficou imediata ruborizada.

\- Sim, é isso mesmo! Eu vejo a sua alma gêmea! Sua alma gêmea tem os olhos da cor do mar infinito...

\- Pois eu duvido! – provocou mais uma vez Stela.

\- Mas espere, tem alguma coisa estranha com a sua mão também... eu nunca li mãos como as de vocês duas...

E então, como se tivesse tido uma revelação súbita, a mulher empalideceu e largou a mão de Lexa imediatamente, dando dois passos para trás.

\- Vocês são _natblida_ , não são?

Mas as meninas não responderam nada, com medo de terem algum problema.

\- Sim, vocês são _natblida_! Vão embora daqui! Não contem para ele que eu li as mãos de vocês! Eu não falei nada de mais! Vão embora e não contem para ele!

Como a mulher parecia desesperada, as meninas começaram a ficar com medo. Stela agarrou os ombros da sibila e perguntou:

\- Ele quem? De quem você está falando, velha bruxa? Heim? – e Stela sacudia a mulher pelos ombros com força.

\- Ele! O _Fleimkepa_! Não contem a ele!

Stela a soltou, ainda mais preocupada.

\- Não vamos contar se você não contar também! Venha, Lexa, vamos embora!

As meninas saíram apressadas de perto da mulher e começaram a se dirigir para fora da cidade. Foi Stela quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro:

\- Por que você acha que ela ficou com tanto medo de contarmos ao Titus?

\- Não sei, talvez porque ela poderia dizer quem vai ganhar o Conclave.

\- Mas era justamente isso que eu queria que ela contasse, e não aquele monte de bobagens sem sentido.

\- É verdade... – e então Lexa respirou fundo e perguntou:

\- Você é do clã do mar, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Como é a cor do mar infinito?

\- Ah, Lexa, não vai me dizer que você acreditou nas bobagens daquela velha louca!

\- Não, claro que não! É que eu achei engraçado, mas não entendi muito bem...

\- Não entendeu o quê?

\- Como é essa tal cor do mar infinito?

\- É a cor do mar, oras!

\- E como é?

\- Você não sabe qual é a cor do mar?

\- Não...

\- Você nunca viu o mar?

\- Não, eu nunca saí da floresta, só para vir para Polis.

Então Stela olhou para o céu e apontou para cima:

\- Está vendo a cor do céu?

\- Sim!

\- O mar é ainda mais azul que o céu.

Lexa estremeceu por dentro e disse pensativa:

\- Deve ser lindo!

\- É sim, é lindo e infinito!

E Lexa nunca mais se esqueceu das palavras da sibila.

Fazia mais de um mês que Lexa não conversava com Costia e já quase uma semana que elas não se viam, quando uma forte chuva deixou toda a Polis sob alerta. A chuva veio acompanhada de muito vento e as águas começaram a encher as ruas e manter as pessoas escondidas em seus abrigos. Fechada em seu quarto, em um alto cômodo da Torre, Lexa via pela janela que a violência das águas arrastava galhos e pedras pelas ruas, trazendo uma sensação de caos à paisagem da cidade.

O céu estava escuro e seu quarto estava parcialmente iluminado por feixes de velas, o que fazia as sombras dos móveis dançarem na penumbra. O silêncio tomava conta da Torre. O único som que ela podia ouvir era o vento uivando lá fora e as grossas gotas de chuva que    repicavam no parapeito.

Lexa se afastou da janela e começou a se dirigir para sua cama. Algo naquela chuva a deixava triste. Uma sensação de profunda solidão tomou conta dela e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Lexa teve vontade de chorar.

Neste momento, um forte relâmpago iluminou o interior do quarto, revelando a Lexa que ela não estava sozinha como imaginava. A garota quase soltou um grito de pavor, sentindo seu coração acelerar e seu sangue gelar.

A pessoa no quarto, percebendo que causara um grande susto, começou a caminhar lentamente na direção de Lexa:

\- Desculpe, não queria te assustar...

Lexa reconheceu aquela voz, e só então percebeu que era Costia.

\- Como você entrou aqui? Eu não a ouvi entrar! A porta não estava fechada?

\- Eu tenho mais habilidades do que você imagina, Lexa... – e, quando Costia já estava próxima ao clarão da janela, Lexa pode ver seu delicado sorriso e seus reluzentes olhos azuis.

Neste momento, diante daquele sorriso acolhedor e daquele olhar terno, a vontade de chorar aumentou e Lexa sentiu um nó apertando sua garganta. Percebeu que estava com saudade de Costia e também que sentia falta de receber um olhar de carinho.

Com medo de chorar na frente da garota e demonstrar fraqueza, Lexa abaixou a cabeça e virou-se de costas para Costia. Ouviu os passos dela se aproximando e estremeceu ao sentir os braços da menina entrando por baixo dos seus e a abraçando por trás, segurando firmemente seus ombros com as mãos e deitando a cabeça em suas costas.

Neste abraço travado, com o corpo de Costia colado às suas costas, Lexa pode sentir o calor da menina se misturando ao calor do seu corpo. Pode também sentir a respiração dela fazendo o peito se encher e se esvaziar de ar, forçando os seios dela contra as suas costas, e, por um instante, desejou que não houvesse roupas atrapalhando aquele contato.

Costia levantou levemente o rosto e beijou com delicadeza a nuca de Lexa, fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha de alto a baixo.

E então Lexa não conseguiu mais se controlar e começou a chorar. Segurou forte as mãos de Costia, que continuavam agarradas aos seus ombros, e deixou o choro sair de dentro dela, aquele choro que estivera ali guardado há anos. As lágrimas levavam consigo os anos de solidão, a saudade de seus pais, o medo de morrer, a pressão para ser a melhor. Era um choro que ela não havia se permitido jamais deixar sair de dentro de seu peito, pois não se achava no direito de ter essas fraquezas.

Costia beijava suavemente sua nuca e seus ombros, enquanto afagava suas mãos com carinho.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Lexa começou a se acalmar aos poucos. Quando, enfim, o choro cessou, Costia, ainda com os braços envoltos em Lexa, começou a circular o seu corpo lentamente, até se colocar de frente para ela, seus olhos procurando avidamente os olhos verdes ainda molhados de lágrimas, e, devagar e com cuidado, foi aproximando seus lábios dos lábios de Lexa.

O toque foi lento e suave. Lexa fechou os olhos para poder sentir mais intensamente o contato dos lábios macios de Costia nos seus. Pela primeira vez, não tentou controlar a situação, e deixou que a garota a beijasse, avançando lentamente, mas com vontade. Quando sentiu a língua de Costia buscando a sua, Lexa teve a impressão de que suas pernas não fossem conseguir sustentar o peso do seu corpo, mas, abruptamente, num rompante, se soltou dos braços da garota e se afastou.

Por algum motivo, ela parecia estar recobrando a racionalidade. Não queria levar aquilo à diante, mas também não queria magoar Costia. Deu mais um passo para trás e disse:

\- Isso não está certo, Costia! Nós duas... pra quê? Não podemos nos apegar. No dia do Conclave... – mas Costia a interrompeu:

\- É justamente isso, Lexa! Você não vê? Minha vida vai acabar justamente no dia do Conclave. Você sabe, eu não tenho chance. E eu não queria morrer sem ter tido a chance de sentir seu beijo...

As palavras de Costia emocionaram Lexa. Ela sentiu uma ternura tão grande que sua vontade era tomar a menina nos braços e a apertar com força. Mas continuou tentando manter a razão:

\- Mas, Costia... entre nós não pode haver nada... mesmo que temporário... Anya jamais nos permitiria! Então, por que faremos isso? Já que você quer viver isso antes de... antes do dia do Conclave, por que você não tenta se relacionar com alguém de outro clã, ou alguém que não seja um nightblood?

\- Porque não tem mais ninguém para mim, Lexa! Não tem mais ninguém que eu queira. Eu só quero você! Só penso em você, Lexa! E já que eu vou morrer, será que não mereço a chance de ao menos beijar a mulher que eu... a mulher que é especial para mim?

Lexa ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que mais dizer. Então Costia aproximou-se dela novamente e, desta vez de forma mais decidida, segurou seu rosto com as mãos e olhou para ela com ternura:

\- Não tenha medo... – e, dizendo isso, Costia a beijou com calma, mas com um desejo profundo.

Lexa não tentou evitar o beijo. Ao contrário, retribuiu com carinho aquele beijo delicado, mas intenso. Era a primeira vez que sentia os lábios de alguém se unindo aos seus e a língua de alguém tocando a sua. E neste momento, Lexa se deu conta de que talvez aquele também pudesse ser seu primeiro e último beijo.

Ao pensar nisso, apertou ainda mais Costia nos seus braços, até sentir o coração da menina batendo de encontro ao seu peito.


	4. Lágrima negra

Embora tivesse esperado por isso por quase toda a vida, o dia do Conclave chegou no momento em que Lexa se sentia menos preparada. Não por causa de suas habilidades como guerreira, que melhoravam diariamente, mas por causa do seu coração. Nunca Lexa havia sentido seu coração tão pouco preparado para o que ela iria enfrentar.

Pouco tempo após a noite em que Lexa e Costia se beijaram, uma terrível notícia se abateu sobre Polis. Era como se aquele beijo tivesse sido um presságio melancólico: uma semana depois, enquanto as fortes chuvas ainda castigavam a capital, a Comandante Bethesda foi encontrada morta em um dos corredores da grande Torre.

O pânico foi geral, pois nunca se havia pensado que os inimigos poderiam ser tão ousados a ponto de furar a segurança, entrar na Torre e matar a Comandante perto de seus aposentos. Todos os guardas foram interrogados, mas ninguém dizia saber de coisa alguma.

Até que o Conclave fosse realizado e um novo Comandante fosse escolhido, foram convocados para reforçar a segurança da grande Torre e dos nightblood os melhores guerreiros dos clãs, dentre eles Anya, Indra, líder de Tondc, e Gustus, também do clã Trikru.

Os nightblood iriam começar a passar pelos rituais de purificação para se prepararem para o Conclave e Lexa tentava se manter focada em tudo o que aconteceria dali para frente. Precisaria ser forte, precisaria se recordar o tempo todo qual era o seu objetivo e o que a fazia estar ali. Mas, mesmo tentando se concentrar em sua missão, seu coração estava angustiado e sombrio.

Naquele mesmo dia, depois de prestar homenagens ao corpo da Heda no ritual funerário, Lexa se preparava para ir ao seu quarto quando ouviu Titus conversando com alguém no corredor perto do quarto que havia sido de Bethesda. A conversa chamou sua atenção porque ela o ouviu mencionar o nome dos nightblood.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente e ficou ouvindo perto de um grande pilar. Titus conversava com Anya e dizia que um dos guardas desconfiava que havia visto o filho mais velho da Rainha Nia, líder da Ice Nation, rodeando a arena de treinos dos nightblood dias atrás. Ele disse que o homem suspeito ficou observando os adolescentes treinando por uns três dias, e, toda vez que algum guarda ou patrulha começava a se movimentar na direção dele, ele dava um jeito de fugir.

Lexa ainda ouviu Titus mencionar que, nos dias em que foram observados, os únicos nightblood que treinaram na arena foram Adel e Bladen, ambos do clã Sankru, Costia e Ashcar. Os outros, inclusive Lexa, estavam treinando em outros lugares. A suposição de Titus é que, achando que os oponentes de Ashcar eram fracos e fáceis de ser derrotados, a Rainha da Ice Nation armou o assassinato da Comandante para apressar o Conclave.

Anya apenas disse que fazia sentido, e que o importante agora era garantir a segurança dos nightblood até o momento do Conclave.

Por medo de ser descoberta por Titus e Anya, Lexa saiu silenciosamente e continuou se dirigindo para o seu quarto. Ela estava atordoada com o que tinha ouvido. Não podia se conformar que alguém havia matado a Heda para executar um plano tão sórdido. E, entrando no seu quarto, pensou: “Se eu for a próxima Heda, proporei uma aliança de fidelidade entre todos os clãs. Tentarei fazer uma coalisão para que possamos nos fortalecer, e não nos matar uns aos outros.”

Este acontecimento, porém, deu a Lexa uma dimensão do que seria a vida de uma Heda e, naquela noite, ela dormiu muito mal. Por isso, levantou-se mais cedo que de costume e com uma estranha sensação de incômodo. Mas não eram só as suposições de Titus que a deixavam angustiada. Era mais que isso.

Contrariando as orientações de Anya para que não saísse da Torre e não ficasse em locais isolados, Lexa saiu bem cedo e se retirou para o penhasco para meditar. Sentou-se em um grande tronco de árvore caído que se atravessava na beira da encosta. Foi lá neste lugar que seu pai a levou para contar que ela era uma nightblood e que iria para Polis, treinar para o Conclave.

Lexa sentou-se neste lugar, que era o seu preferido quando queria ficar sozinha e meditar sobre suas ações, e, pela primeira vez, teve coragem de admitir para si mesma o que seu coração temia e sua alma tentava enterrar lá no fundo do esquecimento. Respirou fundo e disse em voz alta:

\- Eu vou ter que matar Costia.

O nome da menina saiu engasgado de sua garganta. A vontade dela era de chorar, mas ela se segurou. De agora em diante, teria que ser mais forte que nunca na vida. E isso significava abrir mão de quaisquer sentimentos que ela tivesse por Costia, embora nem ela própria entendia o que exatamente sentia pela menina de cabelos vermelhos.

Lexa ficou no penhasco por toda a manhã. Na verdade, sua vontade era nem voltar mais para a Polis, mas ela nem ousava deixar esse pensamento ganhar força, pois ela sabia de suas obrigações. Todo o seu clã contava com ela para vencer o Conclave. À tarde, voltou para a Polis para dar continuidade aos rituais de purificação.

Entrando na praça central, já perto da grande Torre, Lexa percebeu uma movimentação anormal. Viu um grupo de guardas da Torre vigiando a entrada do edifício e outros circulando pelas ruas como se estivessem procurando alguma coisa. Pelos becos, as pessoas cochichavam.

Lexa foi se aproximando até que um guarda a avistou. Imediatamente, ele chamou outro e foram correndo até ela. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, seguraram-na pelos braços, cada um de um lado, e quase a arrastaram para dentro da Torre. A garota estava tão assusta que nem conseguiu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Os guardas a levaram até um grande salão numa ala isolada da Torre. Chegando próximo ao local, Lexa viu Titus na porta do salão conversando com alguns guardas. Ele estava visivelmente transtornado.

Ao se aproximarem, um dos guardas empurrou Lexa para perto de Titus e disse:

\- Encontramos esta aqui perto, atravessando a praça.

Titus agarrou Lexa pelo braço e, com uma forte sacodida, perguntou furioso:

\- Onde você estava? Quem permitiu que você saísse da Torre? Estava tentando fugir também?

Lexa não estava entendendo nada, mas resolveu responder às perguntas de Titus:

\- Eu apenas fui andar um pouco pela floresta para meditar e me preparar para o Conclave. Eu não fiz nada...

Sem soltar o braço da menina, Titus alterou ainda mais o tom de voz:

\- Mas foi dito para todos vocês que nenhum nightblood poderia sair da Torre!

\- Eu sei, Titus, me desculpe! Eu só...

Foi então que Lexa se atentou para o que Titus havia dito inicialmente e começou a entender toda aquela movimentação dos guardas e a ira de Titus.

\- O que aconteceu? Por que estão todos nervosos? Alguém fugiu, foi isso?

\- Chega de perguntas e entre no salão! Você precisa continuar com os rituais de purificação para o Conclave. – e, dizendo isso, Titus saiu pelo corredor seguido de alguns guardas, enquanto outro se mantinha na porta para garantir que a garota entrasse e mais ninguém saísse.

\- Vamos, menina! Você ouviu o que o _Fleimkepa_ disse! Entre no salão! – ordenou o guarda.

\- Quem foi? Quem fugiu?

\- Eu não sei o nome dela. Agora entre, não quero ter problemas.

_Ela_. Era uma das garotas. Ao ouvir isso, algo se iluminou dentro de Lexa e, secretamente no coração, ela desejou ardentemente que fosse Costia.

Entrou no salão e viu que todos os nightblood estavam lá reunidos e, num primeiro golpe de vista, não viu Costia. Assim que entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, todos os garotos e garotas ficaram olhando para ela e alguns cochichavam. Isso aumentou ainda mais sua esperança e, em sua mente, ela ficava repetindo “Que seja Costia! Que seja Costia! Que seja Costia!”.

Do outro lado do salão, Stela disse em voz alta:

\- Ei, Trikru! Achávamos que você também tinha fugido! – e sorriu provocadora.

\- Eu jamais fugiria! Se querem se livrar de mim, vão ter que me matar na arena!

Todos os nightblood se calaram, com exceção de Ashcar, que respondeu:

\- Para mim, será um prazer! – e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Lexa, como uma fera pronta para atacar.

Lexa continuou olhando em volta, mas não viu Costia, e dentro dela crescia a certeza de que a garota de cabelos vermelhos havia fugido. Um grande alívio foi tomando conta dela e começou a sentir sua alma e sua mente leves, como se nada mais importasse, como se no dia seguinte ela não fosse enfrentar uma luta sangrenta até a morte com seus companheiros nightblood e, dentre eles, o terrível Ashcar.

Começou a se dirigir para um canto do salão, onde alguns nightblood estavam sentados em longos bancos de madeira. Precisava descansar um pouco e também precisava confirmar a informação. Mas não chegou a alcançar o banco quando sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro por trás. Ao se virar, deparou-se com um brilhante par de olhos azuis, que olhava para ela com uma expressão ingênua e suave.

Por alguns segundos, Lexa parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ela não poderia estar ali! Ela não deveria estar ali! Lexa piscou os olhos algumas vezes, como se quisesse fazer aquela imagem sumir de suas vistas. Mas não havia jeito, era mesmo Costia que estava ali em pé, bem na sua frente.

Lexa teve vontade de segurar a menina pelos ombros e sacudi-la, gritar com ela, mandá-la embora dali, dizer que ela era estúpida e ela é quem deveria ter fugido. Mas apenas ficou olhando atônita para Costia, como se visse um fantasma.

Presumindo os pensamentos de Lexa, Costia sorriu de leve e disse:

\- Lexa... você achou que era eu quem tinha fugido, não é? Eu consigo ver isso nos seus olhos...

Lexa não respondeu nada e apenas abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. Se ao menos Costia soubesse que não era uma questão de supor, e sim de desejar. E se ela também soubesse o porquê desse desejo...

E Costia ainda disse:

\- Você acha mesmo que eu iria fugir? Por que eu faria isso? Não adianta... Você sabia que no Livro das Tradições, há uma lei que diz que se um nightblood fugir do Conclave, o próximo Heda pode mandar caçá-lo e matá-lo, onde quer que ele esteja? Não adianta nada fugir. Mas eu acho que Luna não sabia disso...

\- Luna? Foi ela quem fugiu?

Lexa simpatizava com Luna. Era uma menina quieta e introspectiva, que em muitas coisas lembrava Costia. Mas os pensamentos dela foram cortados pela voz grossa e agressiva de Ashcar, que dizia para que todos ouvissem:

\- Nós éramos dez e agora somos somente nove. Que pena! Uma a menos para eu derrubar na arena! – e riu asperamente – Mas não tem problema: assim que eu me tornar o próximo comandante, vou pessoalmente caçá-la e pendurar sua cabeça no poste mais alto da praça central. Ela não vai escapar de mim mais uma vez!

Mas ninguém respondeu nada, pois todos sabiam que não era uma boa ideia começar uma briga com Ashcar.

O Conclave seria no dia seguinte, e o clima que pairava no ambiente era estranho. Havia muitas emoções misturadas: a tristeza pela morte de Bethesda, a preocupação com a segurança dos nightblood, o mistério em torno dos rituais de purificação, e a tensão da batalha. Tudo isso deixava a todos com as expressões mais sérias e duras que de costume.

No final da tarde, após os rituais, Anya foi procurar Lexa em seu quarto. Ela trazia nas mãos um pequeno pote cheio de uma pasta escura. Entregou o pote a Lexa e disse:

\- Tome. Isso é para você fazer uma pintura de guerra. É a pintura que você vai usar amanhã no Conclave e também em suas outras batalhas, caso você vença e se torne a próxima Heda.

Lexa segurou o pote e tocou a tinta com a ponta dos dedos. Anya continuou:

\- Cada clã tem seus hábitos. Alguns fazem marcas no corpo, outros fazem tatuagens no rosto. Os guerreiros de Azgeda, por exemplo, fazem cicatrizes ao redor dos olhos. E nós, Trikru, fazemos uma máscara de guerra.

E virando-se para ir embora, Anya ainda completou:

\- Escolha uma máscara que reflita quem você é... e boa sorte amanhã! Você tem todas as chances de vencer. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_!

O olhar de Anya era uma mistura de orgulho e emoção. Lexa respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_!

Quando Anya saiu do quarto, Lexa ficou um bom tempo parada olhando para aquele pote de tinta e pensando nas palavras de sua mentora: “Escolha uma máscara que reflita quem você é”.

“Quem sou eu?” – pensava Lexa olhando-se em um caco de espelho colocando em um canto do quarto. Lexa fechou os olhos e tentou visualizar o mais profundo de sua alma. Pensou em seus pais, que certamente estariam lá no dia seguinte. Pensou nas florestas e rios perto de sua aldeia natal. Pensou nos anos de treinamento com Anya. E pensou em Costia...

A menina então abriu os olhos e se mirou novamente no espelho. “Eu não posso deixar que ninguém perceba isso. Não posso deixar que ninguém perceba as minhas fraquezas: a saudade que sinto de minha terra e minha família... o desejo de dar orgulho para Anya e meu clã... Costia... Meus adversários não podem saber sobre meus medos...”

Então Lexa decidiu fazer uma larga faixa negra em cada olho, subindo pela lateral do rosto. “Esta vai ser a minha máscara! Vai ser como um escudo que irá bloquear os meus adversários e inimigos para que eles não enxerguem os meus medos.”

Lexa pintou um e depois o outro olho e ficou se olhando no espelho. Com a pintura escura, seus olhos pareciam reluzir ainda mais um verde intenso. E imediatamente Lexa pensou no azul intenso dos olhos de Costia. “Olhos azuis como a cor do mar infinito...”, pensou, lembrando-se das palavras da sibila.

E então o rosto de Costia fixou-se definitivamente nos pensamentos de Lexa. A garota lembrou-se da primeira vez em que vira Costia e a encarou diretamente em seus olhos azuis. Lembrou-se do sorriso meigo que ela dirigia a Lexa sempre que a encontrava. Depois, pensou também na chama de ousadia que emanava daqueles olhos quando menos se esperava. E lembrou-se do dia em que as duas se beijaram.

Fechou os olhos e conseguiu sentir novamente o toque suave dos lábios da garota nos seus, a língua que delicadamente buscava a sua, as mãos de Costia afagando suas costas e suas próprias mãos acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da menina, enquanto o mundo parecia desaparecer à sua volta.

Lexa lembrou-se nitidamente do gosto doce do beijo e de que, quando ele terminou, as duas se abraçaram com força e ficaram por muito tempo sem dizer uma só palavra, apenas sentindo seus corpos unidos naquele abraço, como se não quisessem nunca mais se separar. Ela conseguiu ainda lembrar-se do cheiro delicado de Costia, do calor de seu corpo e do movimento de sua respiração, tudo tão próximo de seu próprio corpo, que parecia que, por instantes, as duas eram como um único ser, respirando no mesmo compasso, o coração de uma batendo contra o peito da outra.

Então, Lexa abriu os olhos, fixou-se em sua própria imagem no espelho e disse:

\- Eu não vou nunca mais sentir isso...

E, incontrolavelmente, lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto. Ela não queria chorar, não queria se permitir essa fraqueza, mas não podia refrear as lágrimas. Tentou respirar fundo e conter o choro, mas os olhos não obedeciam e as lágrimas desciam uma a uma, borrando a tinta de ambos os olhos e escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Ainda olhando-se no espelho, Lexa viu o que as lágrimas haviam feito em sua pintura e pensou: “Esta sim é minha máscara verdadeira! É esta quem eu realmente sou. De hoje em diante, se eu vencer o Conclave, esta será para sempre a minha pintura de guerra: a lágrima negra...”


	5. O Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: cenas de violência  
> Este capítulo possui cenas de violência. Se você não gosta, não concorda ou é sensível à violência, não leia!

O sol ia alto, brilhando forte no meio do céu, quando os nightblood entraram na arena.

Como de costume, a primeira saudação a eles foi silenciosa: todo o povo que iria assistir ao Conclave levantou-se e ficou respeitosamente em silêncio enquanto os adolescentes se posicionavam na arena. Para oito daqueles nove jovens, esta era a antecipação do silêncio fúnebre com o qual seriam saudados ao final da batalha.

Cada nightblood carregava uma arma à sua escolha e vestia armaduras também de acordo com seus costumes. Enfileiraram-se diante de um palco onde estavam as cadeiras dos líderes de cada clã e ficaram esperando Titus dar início à cerimônia.

O coração de Lexa batia acelerado. Ela segurava tão firmemente o cabo da espada que seus dedos começavam a ficar dormentes. Além disso, ela fazia um grande esforço para conter a tentação de olhar para Costia. Queria ver o rosto da menina para tentar perceber se ela transparecia nervosismo, medo ou qualquer outro sentimento. Queria dar a ela um olhar de conforto e confiança. Ou então... na verdade, Lexa não sabia bem o que queria... Ou melhor, sabia sim: queria dizer para Costia correr dali enquanto ainda havia tempo. Mas não havia mais...

Lexa correu os olhos pelo enorme público que se reunia ali para assistir à batalha na esperança de ver seus pais. Mas havia muita gente e ela também estava muito nervosa. Seria impossível para ela distinguir alguém no meio de todos aqueles rostos e olhares.

E, correndo os olhos ao redor, acabou se deparando com o olhar de Costia, que estava separada dela por quatro ou cinco jovens. Costia olhava para ela, mas, assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, a menina desviou os olhos rapidamente e continuou olhando para frente, em direção a Titus. Lexa fez o mesmo, mas estranhou a atitude da garota. Não era comum Costia desviar os olhos dela, muito pelo contrário. Era sempre ela quem buscava os olhos de Lexa e procurava manter contato o máximo que podia.

Costia segurava uma lança e também havia feito uma pintura de guerra. Certamente, Anya a havia instruído assim como havia feito com Lexa. A menina tinha feito dois borrões em forma de meia lua nos olhos, e uma outra virada para cima, na testa. Era uma homenagem ao símbolo do clã Trikru, mas, conhecendo Costia como Lexa conhecia, ela sabia que era mais que isso: as marcas nos olhos e na testa eram uma forma de dizer que ela enxergava e pensava mais do que as pessoas imaginavam. E Lexa sabia que isso era realmente verdade.

Na noite anterior, antes de dormir, Lexa havia tomado uma decisão sobre a qual já vinha pensando há algum tempo: ela havia decidido não chegar perto de Costia durante a batalha do Conclave. Seria impossível para ela ter a coragem de matar Costia e, como somente um restaria no final, ela pensou que seria melhor que outra pessoa fizesse isso. Seu desejo, na verdade, era nem ver o momento e como isso iria acontecer. Queria apagar a imagem de Costia de seu campo de visão. Queria esquecer que Costia estava ali na mesma arena que ela. E, para isso, tentaria ficar o mais longe possível dela.

E então Titus ficou em pé para anunciar o início da batalha.

\- Vamos dar início ao Conclave. Hoje, o espírito dos antigos comandantes irá escolher o novo ou a nova Heda. Cada nightblood deve lutar até que todos os adversários estejam mortos para merecer a honra de ser o escolhido. Só um sai vivo daqui hoje! A única regra é que não há regras...

Ao dizer isso, os nightblood se afastaram uns dos outros, colocando-se cada um num canto da arena, todos com suas armas nas mãos e virados para o centro. E então Titus disse com voz forte:

\- Que comece o combate!

A multidão, que até então permanecia em silêncio, começou a gritar ensurdecedoramente. Cada um gritava o nome de seu clã ou de seu preferido na batalha. Os gritos da plateia pareciam aumentar ainda mais a tensão do que estava por vir.

Lexa levantou sua espada e começou a olhar em volta, para estudar quais seriam seus primeiros movimentos. Apesar de tentar manter o foco, ela estava bastante nervosa. Mas, neste exato momento, como se uma força maior a tivesse atraindo, conseguiu ver, no meio de tanta gente, o rosto de sua mãe na multidão. Por uma fração de segundos, a garota ficou imóvel, como se nem seu coração estivesse batendo. Mas sua mão fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Lexa entendeu que era hora de começar a lutar por sua vida.

Ela havia aprendido com Anya que, embora devesse ter calma durante uma batalha, não era bom deixar que o adversário avançasse demais. Por isso, decidiu que iria atacar antes de ser atacada. E foi o mesmo que os outros bons competidores faziam: viu Stela indo com seu bastão ao encontro do garoto Yujleda, que parecia muito assustado, e viu que o enorme Ashcar começava a cercar os competidores mais fracos como se fossem ratos em uma gaiola.

Lexa olhou para frente e cruzou o olhar com o garoto do clã Delfikru, que começou a caminhar em direção a ela com a espada em posição de ataque. O garoto era um bom competidor, era forte e ágil com a espada. Lexa pensou: “Agora é o momento em que vou descobrir se todos os meus anos de treinamento serviram para alguma coisa”. Não se deixando intimidar pela iniciativa dele, Lexa também começou a ir em sua direção, sem desviar o olhar.

Apesar de demonstrar bravura, a espada do garoto tremia levemente em sua mão, e Lexa sentiu-se confortada por ver que não era a única que estava nervosa. Percebeu que mesmo os melhores sentem medo diante da morte. E que, apesar de tudo o que ensinaram para eles, ver-se de verdade diante da morte desenraiza um medo profundo e instintivo de dentro de cada um.

O embate entre os dois se iniciou e, ao primeiro choque das espadas, ela sentiu uma energia surpreendente percorrendo o seu corpo. Era como se estivesse tomada por uma força muito superior a que ela julgava ter. Os dois alternavam os golpes entre ataque e defesa e estavam equilibrados em suas chances. Mas, num golpe imprevisto, o garoto brandiu a espada com força, de cima para baixo, o que fez com que Lexa tivesse que dar um passo para trás para se defender. Neste movimento, ela torceu levemente um dos pés e perdeu o equilíbrio, quase indo para o chão. Aproveitando seu momento de fraqueza, o garoto veio com mais ímpeto para cima dela e girou a espada com toda força em um movimento horizontal, da esquerda para a direita, como se quisesse cortar a cabeça dela. Lexa se abaixou no momento exato em que a espada passava por cima de sua cabeça e, aproveitando a oportunidade do contra-ataque, deu um largo passo na direção do garoto e o golpeou em cheio no estômago, enquanto os braços dele ainda estavam abertos completando o giro da espada.

A sensação de Lexa foi horrível. Sentiu a espada entrar resistente no colete de couro do garoto, e depois afundar-se mais livre em seu ventre. O garoto ficou estático e olhou para ela com um misto de surpresa e mágoa. Lexa também estava imóvel. Sua vontade sincera, no mais íntimo de seu coração, era pedir desculpas a ele. Mas apenas se limitou a puxar de volta a espada que havia entrado mais fundo do que ela supunha a princípio.

O garoto deixou cair a espada de sua mão e foi lentamente desabando, como se ainda esperasse que suas pernas pudessem sustentá-lo em pé. E, então, um grosso fio de sangue negro começou a escorrer do canto de sua boca. E depois do outro canto também. Até que ele tombou com o rosto no chão e os olhos ainda abertos. Estava morto.

Era a primeira vez que Lexa tirava a vida de um ser humano. E a sensação foi muito pior do que ela poderia imaginar. Um enjoo profundo fez apertar seu estômago e ela pensou que fosse vomitar. Por mais que Anya tivesse tentado preparar Lexa para tudo, ela percebeu que ainda não estava preparada para isso.

Olhou ao seu redor e viu que havia mais três jovens nightblood mortos. Ela estivera tão concentrada na luta com o garoto Delfikru que nem havia percebido essas coisas acontecerem. Viu que o garoto Yujleda estava com o rosto coberto do sangue negro que jorrava de sua cabeça, nitidamente rachada pelo poderoso bastão de Stela. E notou também que tanto a menina quanto o garoto Sankru estavam ambos mortos e desfigurados, certamente golpeados impiedosamente por Ashcar, que teria eliminado os dois de uma única vez.

Lexa procurou Ashcar e viu que ele e Stela começavam a se enfrentar. A garota tinha seu bastão em uma mão e uma espada na outra, e manuseava os dois com a mesma destreza. O bastão já estava com muitas marcas de cortes de espada, mas permanecia tão sólido como sua dona.

“Acabe com ele, Stela!”, Lexa pensou, mas na realidade se preocupava com a garota. Sabia o quanto Ashcar era forte e violento, e notou que ele havia golpeado os jovens Sankru no rosto, o que deixava clara a sua natureza cruel.

Chegou a pensar em ir lá ajudar Stela a derrotar Ashcar, mas, ao pensar nas monstruosidades do garoto Azgeda, estremeceu por dentro e, instintivamente, começou a procurar Costia pela arena. Viu então que ela lutava contra a garota o clã Trishana. Provavelmente, as duas já estavam lutando desde o início do combate e Costia já dava mostras de cansaço. Lexa notou que ela utilizava muito bem suas habilidades de se esquivar e se defender, e aproveitava bons momentos para contra-atacar. Mas a garota Trishana era bem mais forte e investia sobre ela sem trégua.

Ao movimentar rapidamente a lança para defender um golpe, Costia esboçou uma expressão de dor e foi só então que Lexa percebeu que ela tinha um ferimento no ombro esquerdo. O ferimento deveria ser grave, porque havia uma grande mancha de sangue em sua blusa.

“Ela não vai resistir por muito tempo”, pensou Lexa. “A garota a está vencendo pelo cansaço. Logo ela erra um movimento e a garota a acerta em cheio”. Mal concluiu seu pensamento e viu, estarrecida, Costia caindo no chão depois de um ataque mais forte da garota. Sua adversária não perdeu tempo e foi para cima dela com a intenção de encerrar o embate.

Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, Lexa segurou sua espada como se fosse uma lança e a arremessou contra a garota Trishana, acertando sua coxa. O ferimento não foi profundo, mas a garota se assustou e deu um pulo para trás, afastando-se de Costia. Lexa então começou a se dirigir ferozmente para ela, nitidamente chamando a luta para si.

Aproveitando a ajuda, Costia se levantou rapidamente. Ela estava visivelmente assustada, mas ainda conseguiu olhar para Lexa e sorrir agradecida. Ao receber aquele sorriso, o coração de Lexa disparou. Ela não sabia o que iria fazer depois, mas, no momento, o mais importante para ela era ajudar Costia.

Quase que instintivamente, após receber o sorriso de Costia, Lexa olhou para Titus. Já sabia que iria se deparar com o olhar de reprovação dele. E, de fato, o viu com a expressão mais fechada possível, balançando a cabeça em contrariedade. Mas Lexa não queria saber de mais nada. Aquele poderia ser seu último dia de vida, ou o de Costia, ou mesmo de ambas. Sentia que não devia mais nada para ninguém, e só pensava no seu desejo de viver e ajudar Costia. Nem que fosse apenas momentaneamente.

Somente quando chegou perto da garota Trishana é que Lexa percebeu que estava desarmada. A garota, por sua vez, não apenas segurava sua espada em uma das mãos como também pegou a espada que Lexa havia jogado nela com a outra. Estava disposta a se vingar pela intromissão na sua luta com Costia.

Lexa parou uns instantes, pensando em como iria resolver isso. Mas então ouviu a voz de Costia a chamando. Olhou para a garota e viu que ela segurava a lança com que vinha lutando. Costia jogou a lança para Lexa e se afastou, procurando alguma outra arma no chão.

A luta travada entre as duas fez surgir gritos da plateia. Podia-se ouvir as pessoas gritando “Trikru” e “Trishana” com exaltação. A garota Trishana atacava bem com as duas espadas, enquanto Lexa se defendia habilmente. A superioridade de Lexa na luta logo se fez notar quando ela conseguiu derrubar uma das espadas, e começou a atacar com mais convicção. Costia assistia à luta um pouco afastada, por medo de atrapalhar Lexa.

Num vacilo da garota Trishana, Lexa conseguiu tirar dela a outra espada. A menina deu dois passos para trás e começou a olhar em volta para ver quais seriam suas opções. Lexa poderia terminar a luta naquele momento, mas algo a impedia de atacar a garota desarmada. Mas então a menina fez um movimento como se fosse para cima de Costia, que segurava uma espada. Sua intenção clara era desarmar Costia e usar a espada para atacar Lexa. Ao ver a menina se virando para Costia, Lexa imediatamente arremessou a lança, que atravessou o ventre da garota de um lado a outro.

Lexa virou o rosto enquanto a menina tombava no chão: era sua segunda morte e o único detalhe que a fez ser menos chocante que a primeira é que ela não precisou sentir a força de seu próprio braço rompendo a carne da adversária.

Neste momento, Lexa percebeu que, no outro canto da arena, o público gritava em desespero: Ashcar golpeava Stela com um machado de duas lâminas. A garota estava caída no chão e já com um feio ferimento no braço. Ashcar se aproximou dela e, erguendo o machado com as duas mãos, desferiu um golpe com tanta força que foi possível ouvir os ossos do peito de Stela se quebrando. Foi preciso que ele fizesse força para soltar o machado do corpo da garota Floukru.

Ashcar, então, se dirigiu à plateia erguendo os braços e sacodindo o machado no ar, como se estivesse se divertindo como nunca. Ria alto e acenava para seu clã, que o aplaudia com fervor. O povo de Azgeda vibrava, enquanto pessoas de outros clãs olhavam estarrecidas. Muitos já não se manifestavam mais, esperando o final do Conclave para enterrar seus mortos.

Enquanto Ashcar comemorava, Lexa se aproximou do corpo de Stela. O golpe havia sido tão violento que arrebentou o tórax da menina, partindo-o ao meio. A garota forte, destemida e exuberante havia se transformado em uma grande poça negra. Olhando de perto, Lexa percebeu que, dentre os órgãos expostos, era possível ver seu coração. E então se lembrou das palavras da sibila, palavras misteriosas e indecifráveis, mas das quais ela se lembrava bem da última parte: “um garoto irá expor seu coração”.

O torpor de Lexa foi interrompido pelos gritos da multidão que tentava avisá-la que Ashcar se aproximava dela como um leão faminto.


	6. Toque a corneta da vitória, Heda!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: cenas de violência  
> Este capítulo possui cenas de violência. Se você não gosta, não concorda ou é sensível à violência, não leia!

Ashcar marchava em direção a Lexa como um animal selvagem. Seus olhos estavam tão fixos e tão sedentos dela, que ele parecia nem ver Costia. Durante toda a luta, ele esteve o tempo todo com os olhos voltados para Lexa, esperando a oportunidade de enfrentá-la, e agora não queria perder nem mais um minuto para poder acabar com ela.

Num lance ligeiro e preciso, Costia chegou sorrateiramente por trás dele e tentou acertá-lo com o bastão de Stela. Ele, porém, percebendo sua aproximação, virou-se rápido e segurou o bastão com apenas uma das mãos. Num movimento extremamente forte e violento, arremessou Costia para longe, com bastão e tudo. Seu alvo era Lexa. E Lexa preferia assim, preferia ver Costia bem longe daquele monstro sanguinário.

Lexa começou a pensar rápido. Ela sabia que sua única chance de vencer era tentar manter-se longe de Ashcar. Um confronto corpo a corpo com ele seria muito difícil para ela, já que ele era grande, pesado e forte. E ela também sabia que sua vantagem era ser mais ágil e rápida, pois Ashcar se movia lenta e pesadamente. Pensando assim, Lexa pegou uma lança caída no chão. A lança a manteria mais longe dele, e garantiria que ela pudesse acertá-lo a distância, se precisasse.

Ashcar começou a se aproximar mais lentamente, estudando seu primeiro golpe. Lexa avançou primeiro e tentou feri-lo com a lança, mas, segurando-a firme perto de sua ponta, o garoto quase arrancou a lança de sua mão. Ela tentou, então, mudar de estratégia: segurando a lança pelo meio com as duas mãos, Lexa se aproximou e começou a golpeá-lo rápidas e repetidas vezes, com as duas pontas da lança, sem dar a ele muito tempo para se defender.

Ele, porém, conseguia desviar a maior parte dos golpes com a espada e, mesmo os golpes que o acertavam, pareciam não incomodá-lo. O garoto foi se movimentando lentamente para perto dela, utilizando sua espada com uma força enorme, e fazendo-a recuar, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Cada golpe que ele defendia, voltava para ela com uma violência incrível.

Mas Lexa não parava, e continuava incansavelmente a golpeá-lo com toda a força que tinha. Até que, já a pouca distância dela, entre um golpe e outro, Ashcar deu um passo à frente com a perna esquerda e, com a perna direita, deu um poderoso chute bem no meio da lança, quebrando-a ao meio e acertando em cheio o estômago de Lexa, que caiu de costas no chão.

Sem lhe dar tempo para se levantar, Ashcar foi para cima dela, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, pronto para enterrá-la bem no peito da garota, como havia feito com Stela. Lexa ficou imóvel no chão, e, neste momento, um silêncio mórbido tomou conta do público que assistia. Quando os braços de Ashcar começaram a descer com força a espada na direção de Lexa, ela rolou para o lado, fazendo com que ele enterrasse a espada no chão, caindo de joelhos onde ela estivera deitada.

Com a mesma rapidez com que rolou para o lado, Lexa voltou a perna em direção a Ashcar e, dando-lhe um chute no rosto, faz com que ele tombasse de lado. Ela então se levantou, pegou uma das metades da lança quebrada e foi para cima dele, acertando-o no ombro esquerdo enquanto ele ainda tentava se levantar.

Mas, como num reflexo pela dor do golpe recebido, Ashcar ergueu-se rapidamente com a espada na mão e golpeou Lexa quase num impulso, ferindo-a seriamente no braço esquerdo.

A plateia, que até então mal respirava, soltou um grito abafado. Anya se levantou de sua cadeira enquanto os olhos de Titus parecem vidrados na arena. Todos estavam apreensivos, com exceção da rainha Nia, que sorria sadicamente.

Lexa se afastou de Ashcar o máximo que pode. Ela percebeu que o corte tinha sido profundo porque doía muito e porque o braço esquerdo começava a pesar como chumbo, parecendo não responder mais aos seus comandos. Seu sangue negro começava a escorrer por dentro e por fora da manga, pingando pela ponta dos dedos.

Ashcar caminhou lentamente em direção a Lexa, sorrindo com escárnio. A menina segurava o braço ferido com a outra mão enquanto seus olhos vasculham o chão da arena em busca de uma arma. Ashcar empunhava sua espada e parecia não se importar com o ferimento em seu ombro esquerdo que, no entanto, sangrava demasiadamente.

Lexa encontrou uma espada no chão e a segurou, dando uns passos para trás, conforme Ashcar se aproximava. Ela começou a se sentir fraca e zonza, enquanto o sangue não parava de escorrer pelo seu braço salpicando o chão da arena.

Ashcar levantou a cabeça, orgulhoso, e abriu os dois braços com ar de vitória, enquanto ria alto. Ele havia percebido que Lexa estava fraca e sabia que este era o melhor momento para acabar logo com ela. Por isso, investiu em sua direção, mas ela se defendeu fracamente do golpe, mal podendo conter a força com que a espada de Ashcar atingiu a sua.

Algumas pessoas na plateia balançavam a cabeça em sinal negativo, incrédulas. Outras abaixavam os olhos para não ver. Anya olhava estarrecida e impotente, sem ter o que fazer. Apenas o povo de Azgeda comemorava ferozmente, gritando o nome de Ashcar e pedindo que ele matasse Lexa.

Ele, então, confiante em sua vitória e para agradar a plateia, investiu novamente contra a garota. Mas Lexa, reunindo as forças que lhe restavam, tentou um lance arriscado: imitando exatamente os mesmos movimentos que viu Costia fazer inúmeras e inúmeras vezes enquanto elas treinavam juntas, e, abaixando levemente o corpo num rodopio rápido, ela se esquivou e foi parar do lado oposto ao golpe de Ashcar, fazendo a espada do garoto brandir no vácuo, sem acertar em nada. Com a força do golpe em falso, ele se desequilibrou com o corpo cambaleante, enquanto ela, com a mesma rapidez com que girou o corpo, fez o movimento contrário, parando novamente de frente para ele. Segurando a espada firmemente com a mão direita, Lexa reuniu todas as suas forças e a enterrou certeira no meio do peito do rapaz.

A espada entrou profundamente na carne dura, sem, contudo, atravessar do outro lado. Lexa a puxou de volta e Ashcar estremeceu, trôpego. Ela percebeu que ele começava a respirar com dificuldade e imaginou que deveria tê-lo atingido no pulmão. Então notou que a poderosa mão direita de Ashcar começou a tremer enquanto ainda segurava a espada.

Tomada de uma força súbita, Lexa investiu mais uma vez, cruzando sua espada de cima para baixo na direção do peito do garoto. Com movimentos penosos, ele saltou para trás para se defender, mas o golpe o feriu no ombro direito, próximo ao pescoço, o que fez com que uma chuva de sangue negro respingasse no chão da arena. Então, o braço de Ashcar não conseguiu mais sustentar o peso da espada, que caiu à sua frente no chão.

O murmúrio era geral nas arquibancadas, em que se misturavam gritos de espanto com aplausos de alegria. Algumas pessoas gritavam o nome de Lexa, incentivando a garota a concluir o combate com o jovem gigante da Ice Nation.

Ainda em pé, mas cambaleante, Ashcar parecia uma fortaleza difícil de ruir. Porém, sem arma e indefeso, a respiração difícil, pela primeira vez ele parecia não saber como dar os próximos passos. E então, para desespero da rainha Nia, ele fechou os olhos e murmurou:

\- _Ai gonplei ste odon_...

E esperou o golpe final que iria tirá-lo do combate para sempre.

Lexa apertou firme o cabo da espada em sua mão e reuniu todas as suas forças para que, em um único golpe, conseguisse terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Mas, neste momento, inesperadamente, Costia surgiu empunhando o bastão de Stela. Chegou veloz e silenciosa, e, segurando o bastão com as duas mãos, num golpe certeiro, e com uma força surpreendente, acertou Lexa em cheio, bem no meio do peito, arremessando a garota para longe de Ashcar.

Lexa caiu de costas no chão e sentiu sua respiração praticamente paralisada. Puxava o ar com dificuldade e não conseguia se mover e nem entendia o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Com Lexa fora de combate por alguns instantes, Costia arremessou o bastão para longe e puxou uma adaga de seu cinto. Pequenina mas ágil, deu a volta por trás de Ashcar, escalou suas costas envolvendo seu quadril com as pernas, e, com o braço esquerdo atravessado em seu peito, cortou a garganta do garoto de fora a fora, num corte tão profundo, que quase faz sua cabeça se separar do corpo.

O garoto gigante tombou no chão como uma montanha desabando, e como se uma erupção de lava negra explodisse de seu corpo. Costia, rápida e precisa em seus movimentos, antes ainda que o garoto parasse de respirar, sentou-se em seu peito e, com a adaga, rasgou sua blusa e fez um corte diagonal fundo e longo no peito de Ashcar.

Algumas pessoas da plateia se puseram de pé, inclusive a rainha Nia, que olhava estarrecida, e outras soltaram um grito de horror quando Costia se levantou com o coração de Ashcar, ainda quente e trêmulo, em suas mãos. O sangue negro escorria de sua mão até a ponta do cotovelo e caía em grossas gotas no chão da arena. O coração de Ashcar, ainda desavisado da vida que lhe fora ceifada, pulsava em pequenos espasmos que foram diminuindo até cessar completamente.

Recobrando o fôlego, Lexa se levantou ainda tonta pelo golpe e pelo ferimento no braço. Olhou em volta, mas seus olhos estavam embaçados pela fina areia que esvoaça no ar e pelo suor que escorria de sua testa. A arena agora era um enorme deserto salpicado de negro e parecia ser maior do que a impressão que ela teve no seu primeiro dia de treinamento, logo que chegou à Polis.

Ainda zonza, continuou circulando os olhos pela arena até que seu olhar avistou a menina de cabelos vermelhos. Ela estava lá, em pé, segurando alguma coisa na sua mão esquerda. Só havia elas duas naquela arena, Lexa e Costia.

Costia, então, se abaixou, pegou uma espada no chão e começou a caminhar em direção a Lexa, que só então percebeu que a menina estava completamente encharcada pelo sangue de Ashcar, mas ainda não conseguia saber o que era aquilo na outra mão.

Ao ver Costia se aproximando com a espada, e percebendo o que ela havia feito com Ashcar, Lexa se deu conta de que estava desarmada e começou a dar uns passos para trás, confusa e incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar que Costia iria atacá-la agora que estava indefesa. Mas então pensou: “Eu deveria saber que isso iria acontecer. Esta é uma luta de vida ou morte, eu mesma disse isso à Costia inúmeras vezes. Só uma de nós vai sair viva daqui hoje...”.

Quando Lexa se deu conta disso, seu estômago revirou num enjoo profundo, e novamente ela chegou a pensar que iria vomitar. Olhou para Costia e estranhou que a menina olhasse para ela com tanta tranquilidade.

Lexa começou a olhar em volta, procurando uma arma para se defender. Seu braço já não sangrava mais tanto, pois a própria manga da blusa havia se colado ao ferimento fazendo com que o sangue começasse a coagular no tecido. Percebeu que Costia havia parado a poucos metros dela e olhou para a menina, que sorria para ela com doçura.

Para surpresa de todos, Costia ajoelhou-se sobre o joelho esquerdo e esticou a mão esquerda em direção a Lexa, que só então reconheceu que aquela massa negra na mão da garota era um coração humano. Com o braço direito também estendido, Costia atravessou a espada em sua frente, fazendo sua ponta tocar o coração de Ashcar. E, abaixando a cabeça, ficou imóvel e em silêncio.

Os líderes mais velhos dos clãs levantaram-se imediatamente, gritando indignados. Chocada com tudo o que estava acontecendo e sem entender o gesto de Costia, Lexa pode ouvir que alguns deles começavam a gritar:

\- Ultraje! Vergonha!

O burburinho na plateia era geral. A maioria das pessoas parecia não entender nada e Lexa tão pouco sabia o que fazer, mas ela percebia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, pois os líderes começaram a discutir entre si e interpelar Titus por uma atitude. Mesmo entre o povo, os integrantes mais velhos dos clãs gritavam que aquilo era um ultraje, e os mais jovens se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo.

Lexa olhou para Titus, em busca de uma resposta, e viu que, embora calado, ele olhava colérico para Costia ajoelhada na arena, e, por isso, não sabia se permanecia parada e ou se aquilo era um sinal de Costia para que ela cortasse sua cabeça e terminasse o Conclave. Olhou confusa para Anya que fez a ela um sinal para que esperasse. A confusão era geral, as vozes se exaltavam cada vez mais e Lexa sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir embora e deixar todo mundo para trás, discutindo o que quer que fosse.

Então ela olhou para Costia, que levantou levemente os olhos com aquele conhecido brilho de rebeldia. Quase num sussurro, tentando acalmá-la com o olhar, Costia disse:

\- Não tenha medo!

Mas Lexa balançou a cabeça sem entender. Queria ir até ela e perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, o que estava acontecendo, e por que todos os líderes pareciam tão revoltados. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Estava atônita e fraca, e não sabia o que fazer.

Mas Costia sabia. A menina de cabelos vermelhos olhou astuta dentro dos olhos de Lexa, e, com um sorriso levemente cínico no canto dos lábios, disse:

\- Toque a corneta da vitória, Heda!


	7. Ai laik Heda

Durante toda a sua vida, desde que se descobriu uma nightblood, Lexa havia pensado várias vezes em como seria se ela vencesse o Conclave. Sonhava com a batalha, com sua vitória, com o dia da Ascenção e com todos os rituais que se seguiriam. Seria o momento mais feliz de sua vida, seria sua maior honra ser escolhida pelo espírito dos antigos Comandantes para se tornar a nova Heda.

Mas nada do que ela havia sonhado tinha a ver com o que ela estava vivendo naquele momento. A atitude de Costia havia surpreendido a todos e a confusão era tão grande em volta da arena, que Titus teve que convocar uma reunião com os líderes dos clãs. Todos esperavam uma resposta sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém conseguia se entender.

Titus convocou para a reunião na Torre apenas os líderes de cada clã e cada um poderia levar consigo um ancião como conselheiro. Titus também pediu que os guardas escoltassem Lexa para dentro e que os curandeiros fizessem um curativo em seu braço, até que ele pudesse examiná-la melhor. E depois mandou que os guardas prendessem Costia e a levassem para dentro, juntamente com os demais. Já dentro do salão da grande Torre, os líderes não paravam de falar, até que Titus, visivelmente irritado, elevou sua voz e pediu que todos se calassem para que ele desse início à reunião.

\- Eu os chamei aqui porque precisamos decidir o destino desta jovem... – e Titus apontou para Costia, que tinha suas mãos amarradas para trás e estava acompanhada de dois guardas. Lexa olhou para ela e percebeu que a menina tremia. O que quer que fosse aquilo que ela tinha feito, parecia grave. E, pensando no que poderia acontecer a Costia, o coração de Lexa batia descompassado dentro do peito. Mas Titus continuou:

\- Talvez muitos de vocês não saibam, mas Costia realizou um rito antigo e esquecido, uma possibilidade dentro das leis que regem o Conclave...

\- Uma abominação! – atalhou Taney, o ancião que acompanhava a rainha Nia – Um rito que nunca deveria ser realizado!

\- Mas ela o realizou dentro do que prevê as nossas tradições e leis mais antigas! – disse o líder do clã Sankru.

Antes que a discussão se reacendesse, Titus tomou a palavra novamente:

\- Eu irei explicar o que aconteceu a quem não sabe: há uma regra antiga e raramente utilizada que prevê que quando sobram os três últimos nightblood no Conclave, se um dos competidores matar o penúltimo e entregar ao outro o coração deste e mais a sua espada, ele pode ser poupado da morte, mas se compromete a servir o comandante não mais como uma pessoa livre, mas com um servo do comandante até o dia de sua morte.

A reação das pessoas se fez de forma imediata. O salão foi tomado por vozes que se exaltavam, seja dos que defendiam a legitimidade do rito quanto dos que consideravam aquilo uma traição à coragem exigida de um nightblood.

Titus precisou elevar a voz para que todos se calassem e ele pudesse continuar falando:

\- Este rito foi criado para preservar os competidores mais fortes e poder garantir que houvesse um guerreiro comprometido de forma ilimitada com o Comandante, já que o voto de servidão só pode ser retirado com a morte. Mas é claro que este rito foi ofuscado pela regra de que não há regras, pois o espírito dos antigos Comandantes é livre para escolher quem ele quiser, e de que forma ele quiser, e não compactua com a covardia dos que se rendem – e, dizendo isso, Titus lançou um olhar frio de reprovação para Costia.

\- Evidentemente – continuou Titus –, este ritual praticamente nunca foi utilizado porque, embora a lealdade seja valorizada por nosso povo, nenhum nightblood que se preza sonha em ser servo, mas sim o próximo Comandante! – e, dizendo isso, mais uma vez olhou para Costia como se quisesse matá-la com o simples olhar.

Lexa sentia um nó apertando sua garganta. Ela deveria estar tranquila por perceber que o problema não era com ela, mas não conseguia se acalmar. Estava apavorada com o que poderia acontecer a Costia, temia ver a menina ser executada ali na sua frente. Mas, por outro lado e lá no fundo, ela sentia certa admiração por Costia. A garota não apenas tinha sido inteligente, como também ousada. Notando desde o início que não teria chances de vencer os competidores mais fortes, ela se dedicou a estudar as leis e os rituais até conseguir um jeito de se livrar da morte. Certamente – e Lexa só havia percebido isso agora – ela havia considerado inclusive a possibilidade de fugir, mas viu que poderia não dar certo, como disse a respeito de Luna. Então ela preferiu enfrentar o Conclave e tentar completar o ritual, para garantir sua sobrevivência.

E, pensando nisso, Lexa se deu conta de algo a mais: Costia também tinha apostado todas as suas esperanças na confiança que tinha em Lexa, pois sabia que, realizando o ato, sua vida estaria para sempre sujeita a ela. E esse pensamento deixou Lexa ainda mais angustiada.

A discussão entre os líderes e os anciãos não parava. A maioria deles temia que a aprovação do ritual fosse enfraquecer as tradições e a seriedade do Conclave. Mas outros diziam que justamente em respeito às tradições o ritual deveria ser validado. E a discussão entre todos ficava cada vez mais acirrada, as vozes se alterando, cada vez mais altas.

\- É uma vergonha, uma traição contra o que há de sagrado no sangue negro! – disse Taney.

\- É uma possibilidade prevista em nossas leis. – defendeu Anya, que até então estivera calada. Mas Taney parecia não querer ceder:

\- Mate-a! Corte a cabeça dela e pendure no estandarte da arena!

\- Não podemos fazer isso! – disse Anya, também se exaltando. – O ritual foi cumprido: a garota matou o penúltimo competidor e entregou sua espada juntamente com o coração dele para a próxima comandante. O rito foi cumprido com rigor!

\- É uma vergonha! Um ultraje! O que vamos falar para as pessoas lá fora? O povo espera uma explicação.

\- Vamos dizer que as leis foram cumpridas e a nova Heda tem uma pessoa que a servirá até a morte!

\- O ritual foi criado para preservar os guerreiros mais fortes, e ela nem é uma guerreira exemplar! É uma covarde!

\- Ela sobreviveu ao Conclave, como você pode dizer que ela não é forte?

\- Ela somente sobreviveu porque a outra garota poupou sua vida!

\- Ela poderia ter se aproveitado do momento em que Lexa estava desarmada, mas ela preferiu terminar o Conclave assim. Ela tinha este direito por ser um dos três últimos nightblood.

\- É uma abominação que jamais foi praticada! Seria melhor se tivesse fugido! Fugir, pelo menos, é uma forma de lutar pela vida. Mas entregar-se como uma serva, uma escrava, envergonha seu povo, seu clã!

\- Eu não me sinto envergonhada!

\- Então a culpa é sua por não ter ensinado à sua discípula o valor da coragem e das obrigações!

\- Eu ensinei a ela tudo o que deveria ter ensinado!

\- Você deveria ser punida e morrer junto com ela por este ultraje!

Ao ouvir isso, Anya desembainhou sua espada e, imediatamente, diversas outras espadas também foram sacadas, tanto para atacá-la quanto para defendê-la. Titus, por sua vez, puxou sua adaga e se colocou ao lado de Lexa, assumindo sua tarefa de defendê-la.

Instintivamente, Lexa procurou sua espada na cintura, mas percebeu que estava desarmada. Seu estômago doía e ela sentiu que começava a transpirar. Todos estavam com os ânimos exaltados e as ofensas entre os líderes se sucediam.

Lexa olhou para Costia e viu que a menina olhava para ela, enquanto dois guardas a prendiam pelos braços que continuavam amarrados. Costia tinha uma expressão de quem queria dizer alguma coisa para Lexa e, discretamente, para que os guardar não percebessem, fazia um leve gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e olhava em direção à confusão, como se estivesse apontando para os líderes com os olhos.

Mas Lexa estava tão nervosa que não conseguia entender. Costia repetiu todo o gestual mais umas duas vezes: fazia um discreto aceno com a cabeça e olhava para os presentes. Lexa, também discreta, balançou a cabeça negativamente, não entendia o que Costia queria dizer. Qual seria o plano da garota agora? Certamente, ela tinha mais uma carta na manga, mas Lexa não sabia o que era.

Então, Costia olhou firmemente nos olhos de Lexa e balbuciou alguma coisa. Foi praticamente inaudível, mas Lexa conseguiu ler em seus lábios:

\- Heda...

E só então Lexa se deu conta do que Costia queria dizer...

Algumas poucas pessoas na sala tentavam acalmar a confusão, mas a maioria estava pronta para o ataque. Nia e Taney ofendiam Anya e pareciam prontos para derramar sangue. Ao menor gesto de alguém, uma luta começaria ali mesmo no salão da Torre.

Mas então uma voz forte e enérgica como um trovão ressoou no interior do cômodo:

\- _EM PLENI_! – era a voz de Lexa que retumbava tão forte e tão potente, que silenciou a todos. No meio de toda aquela confusão, Lexa ainda não tinha se dado conta do fato mais importante do dia: ela agora era a Heda. Cabia a ela decidir o que fazer e qual seria o destino de Costia.

\- Já é o suficiente! – e tomando a corneta das mãos de um dos guardas, foi até a janela e tocou três vezes, fazendo o som grave e poderoso ecoar por toda a Polis. E, voltando ao centro do salão, disse:

\- _Ai laik Heda_! É a minha decisão que conta! E se esta garota quer servir à sua Comandante, eu aceito sua oferta. Soltem-na!

Os guardas pareciam indecisos e olharam para Titus, que estava de cabeça baixa, nitidamente contrariado. Mas, para cumprir o seu dever, olhou para os guardas e disse com a voz baixa e sem animação:

\- Vocês ouviram as ordens da Heda! Soltem a garota!

Os guardas desamarraram Costia e Lexa notou que a garota tremia indisfarçavelmente. Ela esfregou suas mãos uma contra a outra para tentar se acalmar enquanto seu peito arfava descompassado. Lexa então percebeu que, até o último minuto, Costia não tinha exatamente certeza se seu plano daria certo. E, neste momento, a garota de cabelos vermelhos olhou para ela com uma gratidão tão grande, com um carinho tão profundo no olhar, que Lexa engoliu a seco para conter a emoção. A verdade é que ela estava aliviada não apenas por Costia estar viva, como também por não ter precisado matá-la nem no Conclave, e nem ali.

Enquanto alguns líderes ainda resmungavam contra o que eles chamavam de ultraje, o ancião do clã Floukru, um homem com a pele escura como a de Stela e com os cabelos totalmente brancos, disse energicamente:

\- Chega de discussão! Enquanto vocês discutem, Heda ainda não foi devidamente tratada de seu ferimento no braço!

\- Tem razão! – disse Titus. E, virando-se para todos, disse em voz alta – Heda tomou sua decisão, que foi sábia: vamos honrar os antigos rituais do nosso povo, ainda que incomuns. Todos podem se retirar. Eu vou até a praça da arena fazer o comunicado ao povo.

E, virando-se para Lexa, disse:

\- Vá descansar um pouco. Mais tarde eu verei o ferimento em seu braço. Nós temos que preparar o ritual da sua Ascenção.

E depois, olhando para os guardas:

\- Levem Costia para a prisão. Amanhã, Heda decidirá o que fazer com ela.

Lexa pensou em dizer alguma coisa para impedir isso, mas preferiu não começar o seu comando brigando com Titus. Costia estava segura agora e já estava escurecendo, não havia mais muita coisa a se fazer. No dia seguinte, ela teria tempo para ajudar a garota. Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça para deixar Costia tranquila e disse firmemente aos guardas:

\- Não a machuquem!

Saindo do grande salão, Lexa ia se dirigindo para o seu quarto, quando um dos guardas disse:

\- Por aqui, Heda. – e apontou para o corredor que levava ao quarto da Comandante Bethesda.

Um pouco hesitante, Lexa seguiu o guarda. Era estranho para ela entrar no quarto de Bethesda como se fosse seu e sabendo que agora era realmente seu, assim como era estranho a comandante não estar mais lá. Também era estranho não ouvir as vozes dos outros nightblood pelos corredores da Torre, e era estranho imaginar que não teria que levantar cedo para treinar no dia seguinte. Era estranho ver os guardas a tratando com tanta reverência e respeito e era estranho imaginar que todos agora confiavam nela para guiar o povo. O mundo todo como ela o havia conhecido, toda a sua vida e sua luta, tudo, absolutamente tudo era muito estranho para ela agora. E ela teria que reescrever toda sua história de agora em diante.

Lexa entrou no quarto solenemente, como se procurasse Bethesda para pedir licença. Os guardas fecharam a porta após sua passagem e ela se viu finalmente sozinha, mas não conseguia saber se isso trazia a ela mais medo ou mais alívio.

Deitou-se na grande cama do quarto e tentou descansar um pouco, mas não conseguia. Rolava de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Então se deu conta que estava imunda, suada e com sangue grudado em suas roupas e seus cabelos e resolveu se banhar, antes que Titus chegasse para examinar seu ferimento.

Entrou na banheira cheia de água morna e percebeu que cada músculo e fibra do seu corpo saltavam em pequenos espasmos. E aos poucos foi relaxando, mas na sua cabeça não paravam de passar as cenas do dia, o Conclave, a luta com os outros nightblood, Ashcar que quase a matou, a estratégia de Costia e o desfecho de toda a história. E, cada vez que pensava nessas coisas, seu coração voltava a se acelerar como se ela ainda estivesse em risco.

Mais tarde, Titus passou em seu quarto e examinou seu braço. Tirou as bandagens que os curandeiros haviam feito e fechou o semblante. Lexa reparou que o corte estava realmente feio e Titus disse que iria limpar melhor e aplicar alguns unguentos cicatrizantes. Então preparou uma bebida com beladona e mandrágora para que Lexa perdesse a consciência e não sentisse dor durante o procedimento.

A menina bebeu em pequenos goles a bebida amarga e enjoativa. Aos poucos, sua visão foi ficando embaçada e uma vontade enorme de fechar os olhos tomou conta dela. Depois disso, não viu mais nada.


	8. Visita na madrugada

Lexa acordou horas depois, sobressaltada. Olhou ao redor, mas não sabia onde estava e nem quanto tempo havia se passado. Sua cabeça girava e seus pensamentos iam se organizando confusamente. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo parecia pesado e, ao se apoiar na beirada da cama, sentiu uma dor aguda no braço esquerdo. Foi então que se lembrou de que Titus havia mexido em seu ferimento. O curativo era novo e estava bem apertado. Também cheirava a ervas e Lexa imaginou que Titus deveria ter aplicado alguns remédios para que não infeccionasse e que cicatrizasse logo.

A garota caminhou até a janela e olhou para o céu. A lua estava muito alta e miúda, e Lexa imaginou que já deveria ser quase madrugada. E então se lembrou de Costia. Como estaria ela agora na prisão? Será que os guardas a haviam maltratado? Lexa lembrou-se de como muitos dos que estavam presentes no grande salão começaram a olhar com desprezo para Costia depois que Titus explicou o ritual que a menina havia realizado. E pensando nisso ficou tão preocupada que não conseguia mais voltar para a cama.

Andou de um lado para outro no quarto por quase uma hora, até que pensou: “Por que estou tão angustiada trancada neste quarto? Agora, eu sou a Heda, posso ir aonde quiser e quando quiser!”. E, pensando assim, calçou suas botas e saiu do quarto.

Os dois guardas que estavam na porta mal a viram passar por eles, mas foram atrás dela e a interpelaram:

\- Aonde você vai, menin... Heda, perdão, Heda! Aonde vai uma hora dessas?

\- Vou até a prisão. Não precisam vir comigo se não quiserem.

\- Mas o _Fleimkepa_ nos deu ordem de não deixar ninguém entrar e...

\- Não tem ninguém entrando! Sou eu que estou saindo.

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas e continuou andando. Um dos guardas ainda tentou impedi-la:

\- O _Fleimkepa_... – mas nem completou a frase e Lexa o interrompeu duramente:

\- Às ordens de quem você deve obedecer, _gona_? Do _Fleimkepa_ ou da Heda?

\- Suas ordens, Heda...

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, dirigiu-se até a prisão que ficava em um edifício ao lado da Torre.

Embora soubesse onde ficava, Lexa nunca tinha entrado na prisão de Polis. Por todo o caminho, sempre que passava por guardas, ela tinha que dizer que estava saindo, que não iria longe e que não era para se preocuparem. Mas fazia isso com paciência, pois sabia que ainda levaria um tempo para se acostumarem com ela.

Chegando à prisão, havia alguns guardas na entrada e ela fez um gesto para que a deixassem passar. Ainda desacostumados com a nova Heda, os guerreiros e guerreiras se olharam hesitantes, mas abriram caminho. Uma das guardas perguntou:

\- Quer que eu a acompanhe, Heda?

\- Não é preciso. Fiquem aqui.

Lexa entrou em um saguão escuro, mas viu que o caminho se iluminava mais à frente por algumas tochas em um corredor que seguia para a esquerda. Seguiu o caminho das tochas e, em poucos passos, estava diante de uma grossa porta de ferro. Olhou para o guarda que montava guarda no corredor e perguntou:

\- É aqui que está a menina nightblood?

\- Sim, Heda. Os presos mais perigosos estão no subsolo. Quer ir lá?

\- Não. Quero falar com a garota. Abra a porta.

O guarda abriu a porta que se moveu pesadamente. Lexa foi entrando devagar, como se temesse o que poderia encontrar lá dentro. O cômodo era maior e mais iluminado do que ela imaginava. Havia uma janela alta e larga, protegida com barras de ferro, que deixava toda a claridade da lua e das estrelas entrarem no local. Lexa foi pisando de leve até que viu algo se mover no canto próximo à janela.

Costia estava deitada em um amontoado de palha, virada para a parede. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos para ver melhor e, quando percebeu que era Lexa, ficou em pé imediatamente.

“Como ela conseguiu dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Eu mesma só dormi por causa da bebida que Titus me deu...”, pensou Lexa. Mas logo depois considerou que ela talvez pudesse estar ferida, e talvez tivesse estado inconsciente este tempo todo.

Lexa deu um passo em direção a Costia, mas percebeu que o guarda permanecia parado, em pé, atrás dela. Virou-se para ele e disse:

\- Pode sair. E feche a porta.

\- Mas, Heda... ela é uma prisioneira...

\- Ela não me oferece risco, fique tranquilo! – mas, vendo que o rapaz parecia indeciso, completou: Dê-me sua adaga. Eu fico com ela para me proteger.

O guarda lhe entregou a adaga ainda um pouco inseguro, mas saiu logo em seguida e fechou a porta.

Ao ver a porta se fechando, Costia correu ao encontro de Lexa e a surpreendeu com um forte abraço, pendurando-se em seu pescoço. Lexa não esperava por aquilo, e não soube bem como reagir, de modo que Costia acabou a soltando, pensando que a incomodava com aquele gesto.

\- Desculpe! É que eu fiquei feliz em ver você! Não sabia quando ou se nos veríamos novamente...

\- É claro que eu viria ver você! Mas estou preocupada: você está bem? Eles a machucaram? Cuidaram do seu ferimento no ombro?

Vendo o olhar de preocupação de Lexa, Costia sorriu e segurou as mãos da menina, apertando-as firmemente e acariciando as costas das mãos com os seus polegares.

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Eles fizeram um curativo no meu ombro. Ainda dói um pouco, mas vai melhorar.

Costia se calou e buscou o olhar de Lexa. Encarou-a tão direta e profundamente que Lexa abaixou os olhos, tímida. Mas, em seguida, sorriu levemente, balançou a cabeça e disse em voz baixa:

\- Costia... você está sempre me surpreendendo...

\- E agora eu estarei para sempre a seu serviço, Heda! – e sorriu daquele modo entre ingênuo e malicioso que era a sua marca.

Esse sorriso fez Lexa perceber que ainda não havia relaxado de verdade desde a morte a Comandante Bethesda, que estivera, por dias, preocupada com o Conclave, com o seu desfecho e com a possibilidade não apenas de perder Costia, mas também de que isso acontecesse por suas próprias mãos.

Ainda de mãos dadas e sem tentar disfarçar, olhou para a menina e disse:

\- Ainda bem que você está viva!

\- Obrigada por me conceder a vida! – disse Costia, emocionada. E, dizendo isso, tocou o rosto de Lexa com uma das mãos e foi se aproximando de seus lábios.

Mas Lexa abaixou a cabeça e, dando um passo para trás, soltou as mãos e falou, meio sem graça e atrapalhadamente, tentando dar praticidade à sua voz:

\- Preciso pensar agora em como vou tirar você daqui sem enfurecer o Titus.

\- Ora... você é a Heda agora, é você quem manda.

\- Eu sei, mas você sabe o quanto ele está com raiva de você. Preciso pensar numa forma de mantê-la a salvo, até você poder voltar para o seu vilarejo...

\- O quê? Como assim, voltar para o meu vilarejo?

\- Depois que eu soltar você, poderá voltar para o seu vilarejo, não é?

Costia sorriu com uma pontinha de ironia e disse:

\- Lexa, sinto muito, mas acho que não será tão fácil assim se livrar de mim. Pelas regras do ritual que eu realizei, eu terei que realmente ficar a seu serviço para sempre, aqui na Polis ou onde você estiver.

\- Sim, mas eu pensei que... eu não posso libertar você?

\- Não! Neste caso, nem você pode.

\- Então você terá que ficar a meu serviço não como uma pessoa livre? Como se fosse... – e Lexa abaixou a cabeça, um pouco encabulada.

\- Como se fosse uma escrava? Sim, Lexa, é isso...

Não havia escravos nos clãs. Sempre que acontecia alguma guerra ou algum ataque entre clãs, o comum é que todos os derrotados fossem mortos. Em alguns raros casos, quando havia entre os vencidos idosos ou crianças muito jovens, eles poderiam ser poupados da morte, mas, ou eram banidos – o que significava quase o mesmo que morrer – ou ficavam como serviçais na Torre, o que era considerado uma ocupação de desonra.

No caso de Costia, ela deveria servir diretamente à Heda, mas, pelo fato de não ser mais livre, isto era considerado igualmente um rebaixamento a que ninguém nunca tinha pensado em se submeter.

Costia percebeu que Lexa estava desconfortável com a situação e disse:

\- Lexa, se você não quiser mais me ver, se você estiver com raiva ou vergonha de mim pelo que eu fiz, eu vou entender. Uma grande guerreira como você pode não querer estar ao lado de uma pessoa que se rende. A minha vida agora é sua. Você pode ordenar que me executem no momento em que você quiser...

Lexa balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até Costia, segurou suas mãos novamente e disse:

\- Claro que não, Costia! Eu jamais tiraria a sua vida! Se eu não precisei fazer isso no Conclave, não farei isso nunca mais!

\- Então, se você não quiser me condenar à morte, pode me designar para os serviços menores na Torre, junto com os outros serviçais – e olhando para ela com doçura, completou: Apenas me deixe ir vê-la de vez em quando...

Ao ouvir isso, Lexa sentiu como se seu coração se revirasse dentro do peito e, quase instintivamente, puxou a menina em um abraço apertado. Costia correspondeu imediatamente e também a estreitou nos braços, acariciando suas costas e seus cabelos. Sem soltar Costia, Lexa disse:

\- Eu não quero que você seja uma serviçal, Costia! – e, respirando fundo, Lexa tomou coragem e disse: E eu não quero ficar longe de você!

\- Lexa, tudo o que eu fiz não foi somente para escapar da morte, mas também para ficar perto de você! Minha intenção era ajudar você a vencer o Conclave para me render no final, mas eu não consegui ajudá-la, me desculpe, eu não consegui! Foi você quem me ajudou! Me desculpe!

Lexa segurou o rosto da menina com as duas mãos e olhando dentro de seus olhos, disse:

\- Isso não tem importância nenhuma agora! O que importa é que nós duas estamos vivas!

\- Graças a você!

Lexa, então, ficou séria e olhou para o lado, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Costia

\- Só houve uma coisa que me aborreceu.

\- O quê?

\- Você tirou de mim a honra e a vingança de matar Ashcar.

\- Mas Lexa... foi você quem matou Ashcar! Quando eu cortei a garganta dele, ele estava mais morto que vivo!

\- Eu sei, mas o golpe final foi seu...

\- Mas se eu não fizesse isso, o ritual não se cumpriria, e eu não poderia me oferecer a seu serviço...

\- Eu sei... tudo bem, é só que...

\- O que foi? Diga...

\- Não sei, achei que você poderia me trair naquela hora...

\- Lexa, depois de tudo o que eu fiz, o risco que corri, você acha mesmo que eu trairia você?

\- Eu sei, mas na hora eu pensei que sim... quando vi você vindo para o meu lado armada e com o coração dele na mão, lavada em sangue... – e, num dos raros momentos em que isso acontecia, Lexa se descontraiu repentinamente, deu uma risada e disse: Você precisava ver a sua cara de louca, Costia!

Costia deu uma gargalhada solta, inclinando o corpo para frente até sua cabeça tocar o ombro de Lexa, que, sem parar de rir, não sabia se acariciava a cabeça de Costia ou fazia um gesto para que ela não fizesse barulho:

\- Shiu!! Não quero que o guarda nos ouça! – mas Lexa também ria tanto que Costia não conseguia se controlar.

Então, a menina de cabelos vermelhos colocou a mão na frente da boca e olhou para Lexa como se fosse uma criança fazendo travessuras. Lexa tocou de leve as mechas avermelhadas dos cabelos da menina e depois desceu a mão, acariciando sua face, olhando atentamente para cada traço daquele rosto lindo que, um dia antes, ela pensou que não veria nunca mais.

Costia fez um gesto como se fosse tentar novamente beijar Lexa, mas recuou, lembrando-se da última recusa da garota. Percebendo isso, Lexa acariciou seu rosto e a beijou levemente, apenas tocando seus lábios com suavidade. Costia não quis avançar mais, pois sentia que Lexa precisava de um tempo para se acostumar.

Após o beijo, Lexa abraçou com força a menina e disse:

\- Costia, eu não quero você como uma simples serviçal. Quero que você fique ao meu lado e me ajude a cuidar do nosso povo.

\- É isso mesmo que você quer? – perguntou Costia, emocionada.

\- Sim, é exatamente isso! Mas o que eu faço para conseguir isso?

\- Fique tranquila, eu acho que sei de uma maneira...


	9. Ascension Day

O dia amanheceu festivo em toda a Polis. As ruas estavam cheias de gente de todos os clãs que vinham para ver a Ascenção da nova comandante. As pessoas pareciam entusiasmadas e não havia nem sinal da confusão do dia anterior.

No salão da grande Torre, Titus dava as últimas ordens para que estivesse tudo preparado para os rituais da Ascenção e da Passagem da Chama.

Na hora exata em que o sol estava no ponto mais alto do céu, e todos os líderes, conselheiros, anciãos e guerreiros renomados estavam reunidos no salão da Torre, as portas se abriram e Lexa entrou pelo corredor central, dirigindo-se até o grande trono na parte mais alta do salão, onde Titus a esperava em posição solene.

Lexa usava um vestido de couro longo e justo e, mesmo ainda sendo uma garota de 16 anos, já mostrava que seria uma mulher bela e forte. Ela subiu os poucos degraus que levavam até o trono e, parando ao lado de Titus, virou-se para a frente e olhou para os presentes.

O coração da menina batia forte, mas ela estava feliz como nunca. Ao olhar para a audiência, as primeiras pessoas que ela viu, misturadas entre os guerreiros e líderes, foram seus pais, que sorriam para ela dando apoio. Lexa sorriu de volta e, se não fosse a solenidade do ritual, correria até eles e os abraçaria.

Apesar de todo o carinho que Lexa tinha pelos pais, a relação entre eles foi ficando distante ao longo dos anos. A partir do momento em que uma criança é descoberta como nightblood, ela é entregue à Polis e passa a ficar aos cuidados do Comandante e do Flamekeeper. Lexa havia passado praticamente metade de sua vida na Polis, mas os pais iam a visitar de vez em quando, e ela nutria um afeto muito grande por eles, pelo apoio que eles sempre davam a ela.

Todos ali permaneceram em pé e em silêncio e Titus deu início ao ritual:

\- Nós estamos aqui reunidos neste Dia da Ascenção para honrar o espírito dos antigos Comandantes. Para honrar todos os Comandantes que vieram antes e a Comandante que ascende hoje. Para honrar todos aqueles que continuarão vivendo por meio desta guerreira que será a nossa nova Heda: Lexa kom Trikru.

Dizendo isso, Titus apontou para Lexa e todos os presentes abaixaram a cabeça em reverência.

Titus, então, tomou a armadura dos comandantes anteriores e apresentou a todos. Era uma estrutura de metal e couro que protegia um dos ombros e o abdômen, cruzando-se sobre o peito e sobre as costas. Ajudando Lexa a vesti-la, foi dizendo:

\- Lexa kom Trikru, receba a Armadura dos Comandantes. Você carregará a sabedoria deles no seu sangue e a proteção deles na sua pele.

Depois, entregou a ela o manto vermelho e, pendurando-o sobre o ombro esquerdo, disse:

\- Lexa kom Trikru, receba o manto que simboliza a nossa lei de que “ _Jus drein jus daun_ ”. Seja implacável com os inimigos e justa com quem merece justiça.

Depois, deu à Lexa a espada dos Comandantes e disse:

\- Lexa kom Trikru, receba a Espada dos Comandantes. Por meio dela, você assume o compromisso de proteger seu povo e colocar os interesses de seu povo acima de seus próprios interesses pessoais.

Ao dizer isso, Titus olhou duramente nos olhos de Lexa e ela sabia que aquele olhar era uma espécie de bronca que ele estava dando nela por causa de Costia. Mas Lexa estava tão emocionada com todo o ritual que nem se importou.

Por fim, Titus tirou de dentro de uma caixinha de madeira uma pequena mandala de metal em forma de engrenagem. Ela era do tamanho de uma moeda e tinha doze pontas. Titus molhou a ponta do dedo em uma tinta clara e depois tocou a testa de Lexa. Sobre o ponto de tinta, Titus fixou a mandala e disse:

\- Lexa kom Trikru, receba agora o Símbolo Sagrado dos Comandantes dos Doze Clãs. Ele simboliza seu poder sobre todos os outros líderes. E ele nos lembra de que você foi a escolhida pelo espírito dos antigos Comandantes para governar a todos.

Dizendo isso, Titus colocou-se de lado e todos inclinaram novamente a cabeça em reverência à Lexa, que, já completamente paramentada e com a espada na mão, poderia ser reconhecida como a nova Heda.

Lexa tentava disfarçar, mas sua mão tremia de leve segurando a espada. Sua emoção era muito grande, mas ela sabia de toda a responsabilidade que assumiria dali para frente, e também sabia que, deste dia em diante, sua vida estaria constantemente em risco.

Ao pensar nisso, instintivamente, procurou a rainha Nia na multidão e se deparou com seu olhar frio e inóspito. Lexa sabia que Azgeda seria sempre uma fonte de preocupação para ela, assim como era para a comandante Bethesda.

Titus, então, iniciou a segunda parte do ritual:

\- Agora, é a hora do ritual sagrado da passagem da Chama.

Ele dirigiu-se a um aparador e trouxe de lá um pequeno embrulho envolto em um tecido vermelho. No tecido estava escrito “Comandante”. Titus desatou o embrulho com cuidado e abriu uma pequena caixa metálica. De dentro dela, ele tirou uma pecinha azul que acendia e brilhava reverberando sua claridade como uma chama. Todos fizeram uma reverência silenciosa e só voltaram a olhar para a Chama quando ouviram a voz de Titus:

\- Vocês sairão por esta porta e, quando voltarem, Lexa kom Trikru já terá dentro dela o espírito dos antigos Comandantes e toda a sabedoria deles estará com ela.

Aos poucos, todos foram saindo e Titus pediu que Lexa se sentasse em um banco que foi colocado próximo ao trono. Lexa olhava fixamente para a Chama nas mãos do Flamekeeper. Ela estava maravilhada. Nunca em sua vida pode imaginar como seria a Chama e a considerou muito mais impressionante do que poderia supor.

Titus chamou um homem de cabelos grisalhos que faria na nuca de Lexa a tatuagem do símbolo sagrado da Chama. Lexa sentou-se, tirou a armadura e puxou seus longos cabelos para o lado, jogando-os por sobre o ombro.

O homem grisalho começou a lentamente fazer pequenos cortes na pele da garota com uma lâmina fina e afiada e, a cada pequeno corte, injetava um pouco de tinta. Lexa não se movia para não atrapalhar o seu trabalho. No início, sentiu a dor dos pequenos cortes, mas, aos poucos, foi se acostumando e, logo, nem sentia mais nada. Sua cabeça estava longe: estava pensando em Costia. Gostaria que ela estivesse ali para ver todo o ritual. Certamente, ela iria adorar ver de perto todas aquelas coisas que ela lia nos seus livros antigos. Mas a presença dela ali era impossível naquele momento.

Em alguns minutos, o homem havia terminado a tatuagem e Titus pediu que ele também se retirasse. Titus, então, colocou-se de frente para Lexa, que continuava sentada, e, segurando com as duas mãos a caixa contendo a Chama, estendeu-a na direção da garota e disse:

\- Lexa kom Trikru, receba a Chama com o espírito dos antigos Comandantes. Com ela, você receberá toda a sabedoria do passado e da tradição. Seja sábia e atenta e você ouvirá o espírito ancestral conversando com você em seus sonhos e nos momentos de tomar importantes decisões. Honre essa Chama com a sua própria vida.

E, dizendo isso, Titus colocou a Chama novamente no aparador e deu a Lexa um copo com uma bebida amarga que ela reconheceu ser a mistura de beladona com mandrágora. O Flamekeeper pediu que a garota tomasse apenas um pouco e ela obedeceu com prazer, pois a bebida era intragável. Mas, em poucos minutos, Lexa sentiu que ia ficando com os sentidos anestesiados.

Depois, pegando novamente a Chama, Titus colocou-se atrás da menina, e com a lâmina fina do homem grisalho, fez um corte fundo bem no meio da tatuagem recém feita. Mesmo com a dormência da bebida, Lexa sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca. Mas, com rapidez e experiência, Titus colocou a Chama dentro do corte e deixou que a peça se encaixasse no corpo da menina.

Lexa sentiu o sangue escorrer por suas costas e aos poucos foi sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse suas costas, começando na nuca e descendo por sua espinha. Uma leve tontura a fez cambalear no banco, mas, aos poucos, ela foi recobrando os sentidos e, de certa maneira, era como se sua mente tivesse se clareado e se expandido de alguma forma.

Enquanto isso, Titus dava pequenos pontos na pele da garota e aplicava uma pasta de ervas para que o corte fechasse e cicatrizasse logo.

\- Heda, não conte para ninguém que é aqui que está a Chama. Isso é importante para manter a sua segurança.

Titus limpou as costas de Lexa por onde tinha escorrido o sangue e, depois, pediu que ela recolocasse sua armadura e ficasse em pé diante do trono. Em seguida, foi até a porta, a abriu completamente e voltou para o lado da menina, enquanto os líderes, guerreiros e anciãos voltavam para dentro do salão.

Quando todos já estavam novamente no salão, Titus desceu os degraus da escada que levava ao trono e disse em voz alta e solene, enquanto apontava para Lexa:

\- Povo dos Doze Clãs, esta é a nossa nova Heda!

E então todos se ajoelharam diante de Lexa.

Ela olhava para todos com o coração aos saltos. Lexa não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Embora tivesse esperado e se preparado para isso por toda a vida, agora era de verdade: ela era a nova Heda!

E todos a reconheciam como a nova Heda. Até guerreiros renomados como Anya, Gustus e Indra estavam ajoelhados diante dela. Até Titus. Até a rainha Nia...

Titus, então, colocou-se de pé e disse:

\- De hoje em diante, devemos à Comandante Lexa kom Trikru a nossa lealdade. E ela deve a nós a promessa de cuidar de seu povo.

Todos se colocaram em pé e foram cumprimentar Lexa, muitos jurando lealdade, outros aproveitando para solicitar ajuda para seus clãs, e outros apenas desejando a ela sorte para seu governo.

Mas foi diferente quando Nia e Taney o fizeram. Vieram cumprimentar Lexa com um olhar de desdém que era característico da Ice Nation. Taney estendeu a mão para ela disse:

\- Boa sorte, Heda... é preciso coragem e astúcia para governar. Espero que você não decepcione o seu povo...

Nia deu um sorriso sarcástico e saiu sem cumprimentar Lexa. A garota não respondeu nada, apenas olhou o homem friamente nos olhos enquanto ele se virava para acompanhar sua rainha. Embora as palavras dele tenham soado como uma ameaça, ela procurou não demonstrar nenhum tipo de abalo. Lexa sabia que teria que ser sempre forte de agora em diante, mais do que já havia sido a vida toda.

Mas seu coração voltou a se aliviar quando viu em sua frente seu pai e sua mãe. Ambos olhavam para ela com orgulho e carinho, mas fizeram uma reverência quando se aproximaram. Isso era uma coisa com a qual Lexa ainda teria que se acostumar. Não estava habituada a ver as pessoas se curvando para ela.

Para quebrar um pouco da formalidade, foi ao encontro dos pais e os abraçou. Era muito grata a eles por tudo, mas sabia, que, de agora em diante, eles não poderiam ter acesso fácil a ela, eles seriam tratados como qualquer outra pessoa do povo, pois a família da Heda eram todos os habitantes dos clãs. A família não poderia ser uma fraqueza do comandante, e este era um dos motivos pelos quais os nightblood eram levados ainda jovens para Polis.

\- Você é sábia e corajosa! – disse o pai de Lexa – Sempre foi! Use sua coragem e sabedoria para governar.

\- Vou usar! Vou sempre usar tudo o que tenho para fazer o que for melhor para o nosso povo.

E, dizendo isso, deu mais um abraço nos pais, que logo se retiraram.

Depois disso, aproximaram-se os maiores guerreiros Trikru, Anya, Indra e Gustus. Ao fazerem uma reverência diante de Lexa, ela também, em respeito, inclinou levemente a cabeça e abaixou os olhos. Tinha passado a vida toda respeitando essas pessoas e sua história de lutas, e não seria fácil perder o costume de saudá-los com a honra que mereciam.

\- Anya e Indra, vocês são as líderes das maiores aldeias Trikru, e também têm o sangue do meu clã. Preciso do apoio de vocês para governar. Preciso que me ajudem a manter o nosso povo unido e seguro.

\- Conte comigo até a morte, Heda! – disse Anya, sem hesitar.

\- Também poderá contar comigo sempre, Heda! – Indra era uma mulher de poucas palavras, mas raramente Lexa havia visto uma guerreira tão admirável quanto ela.

\- E você, Gustus, quero convidá-lo a ser meu guarda-costas aqui em Polis. Sei que estarei cercada de inimigos o tempo todo e, por isso, preciso de alguém de minha inteira confiança para me ajudar na minha segurança.

Gustus imediatamente ajoelhou-se diante da garota, inclinou a cabeça e cruzou o punho fechado sobre o peito, dizendo:

\- É uma honra para mim, Heda! Vou servi-la com toda a minha coragem!

Próximo a Lexa, Titus permanecia em pé e calado observando toda a movimentação. Quando os guerreiros Trikru se afastaram, Titus se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Lexa:

\- Heda, não é melhor fazermos uma reunião com calma e pensarmos estrategicamente antes de começar a fazer alianças e convites? Eu acho que...

\- Eu sei em quem posso confiar! – atalhou Lexa, sem deixar o homem terminar – Ou melhor, há algumas pessoas em quem sei que posso confiar cegamente. Eles são do meu povo, eu os conheço desde minha infância. Cresci aprendendo a admirá-los e respeitá-los. Sei que não me decepcionarão.

Titus se calou, mas nitidamente não gostava de ver Lexa tomando atitudes sem a sua anuência.

Depois que todos foram embora, Titus disse a Lexa:

\- Agora, vamos reverenciar todos os nightblood mortos no Conclave. Que a força e coragem deles permaneçam no seu sangue, Heda!

O ritual consistia em Lexa fazer uma tatuagem para homenagear os nightblood mortos. Ela havia escolhido um símbolo para cada um deles e decidiu fazer sua tatuagem nas costas, descendo por sua espinha. Lexa sentou-se novamente no banco perto do trono. Seu vestido decotado nas costas deixava a pele livre e o homem de cabelos grisalhos sentou-se atrás dela para fazer a tatuagem. Depois de um pouco mais de uma hora, o homem terminou o seu trabalho e Lexa ficou feliz em saber que para sempre carregaria em sua pele a homenagem àqueles jovens que haviam lutado com bravura, até mesmo Ashcar. Também ficou feliz por não ser ela, neste momento, um símbolo na pele de alguém, mas agora ela era a Heda. E, por dentro, pensava que uma de suas maiores alegrias era não ter em suas costas um símbolo para Costia.

Terminados todos os rituais, Titus disse que era hora de apresentá-la ao povo como a nova Heda. Lexa vestiu a armadura dos Comandantes, colocou o manto vermelho sobre o ombro e se preparou para sair. Alguns guarda-costas se enfileiraram para acompanhá-la. Gustus estava perto deles e olhou para Lexa como se pedisse permissão para se juntar a eles. Lexa se dirigiu todos os guardas dizendo:

\- Agradeço a presença de vocês aqui e a lealdade de todos. Contarei sempre com vocês para ajudar a manter a minha segurança. A partir de hoje, o guerreiro Gustus se junta a nós e será meu guarda-costas pessoal.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Titus mais uma vez ficou de cara fechada. Não gostava de ver Lexa tomando atitudes e decisões por conta própria sem consultá-lo. Mas, para cumprir seu dever, aproximou-se dela e perguntou:

\- Heda, os guerreiros de toda a Polis e de todos os clãs estão à sua disposição. Quer que ordene a eles que procurem Luna e a tragam aqui? Sua primeira atitude como Heda pode ser executá-la amanhã na arena do Conclave para mostrar a todos que nossa tradição de coragem não será desprezada!

\- Não faremos nada disso! – disse Lexa secamente. – Luna fez a escolha dela. Ela não poderá voltar a viver entre nós. Está banida. Deixe que ela siga seu caminho sem seu povo. Já é um castigo bom o suficiente para ela.

\- Mas, Heda...

\- Minha decisão está tomada, Titus! Agora, vamos saudar o povo que espera lá fora.

O rosto de Titus começava a ficar vermelho de raiva e as veias do seu pescoço pulsavam visivelmente. Era nítido que ele estava se segurando para não gritar com ela. Lexa percebia isso e, por dentro, temia a reação que ele poderia ter, principalmente na frente dos guardas. Mas também sabia da lealdade dele com todos os comandantes que vieram antes dela.

No fundo, Lexa sabia que se mandasse capturar Luna, abriria um precedente para que Titus pedisse para executar Costia também, afinal, cada uma à sua forma, havia burlado aquilo que a maioria das pessoas esperavam do Conclave.

Para não dar margem a mais conversa, Lexa disse que gostaria de ir logo ver o povo e os guardas foram à sua frente para abrir caminho.

Como de praxe, as pessoas já se aglomeravam do lado de fora da grande Torre para saudar a nova Heda. Lexa ia andando pelas ruas, acompanhada dos guardas e de Titus, e as pessoas se amontoavam por onde ela passava para saudá-la, para pedir favores ou apenas para vê-la. As crianças, em especial, queriam ficar perto dela, tocar em sua armadura e andar ao seu lado, como se compartilhassem o sonho de um dia ser um grande guerreiro. Por todos os lados, Lexa ouvia as pessoas gritando “Heda!” e olhava para todos que podia para cumprimentá-los.

No meio de tanta gente, uma pessoa chamou a atenção de Lexa. Ela percebeu que, desde que havia saído da Torre, uma mulher com um longo manto e um capuz na cabeça a acompanhava com olhar angustiado e tentando se aproximar. Ela olhava para Lexa nos olhos, com uma expressão de desespero, e parecia estar querendo dizer alguma coisa. Ela tentava se aproximar, mas não conseguia por causa da grande quantidade de pessoas que se reuniam ali e por causa dos guardas. Às vezes, esticava a mão como se tentasse tocar Lexa, mas os guardas a reprimiam. Ao contrário das outras pessoas, que saudavam a comandante e a acompanhavam por uma parte do caminho, ficando depois para trás, essa mulher não desistia. Acompanhava a garota incansavelmente e já havia andado por muitas ruas seguindo o cortejo.

Lexa começou a ficar incomodada com a insistência da mulher e foi diminuindo o passo, olhando para ela para ver se entendia o que ela queria dizer. A mulher tinha algo de familiar no rosto, mas Lexa não tinha certeza se já a havia conhecido de algum lugar. Então, a própria comandante foi afastando um dos guardas para chegar mais perto da mulher.

\- Cuidado, Heda! Não se aproxime muito, pode haver inimigos escondidos no meio do povo! – disse o guarda.

\- Não se preocupe, estou tomando cuidado...

Vendo a garota se aproximar, a mulher novamente esticou a mão para ela por cima da cabeça de algumas pessoas e Lexa a segurou, para que elas conseguissem diminuir a distância entre elas. Chegando mais perto, a mulher disse angustiadamente:

\- Por favor, Heda! Ajude minha filha! Por favor! Seja misericordiosa, Heda!

Mas os guardas já começavam a empurrar a mulher para trás, para que ela soltasse a mão de Lexa, e as próprias pessoas do povo entravam na frente para tocar a comandante também. Quando um dos guardas empurrou a mulher, o capuz saiu de sua cabeça, revelando uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos que caíam pelos ombros e pelas costas, e então Lexa entendeu por que o rosto da mulher parecia tão familiar.


	10. Hodnes laik kwelnes

No dia seguinte ao Ascension Day, Lexa pediu que Titus fosse encontrá-la no salão onde ficava o trono. Ela chegou um pouco antes que ele e sentou-se no trono pela primeira vez. Embora o ritual da Ascenção fosse longo e cheio de detalhes, em nenhum momento foi solicitado a ela que se sentasse no trono. Por isso ela fazia isso agora pela primeira vez desde que se tornara oficialmente a nova Heda. A sensação era estranha. Havia visto Bethesda sentada ali inúmeras vezes, e agora era ela quem ocupava este lugar.

Quando Titus entrou no salão, ela se levantou do trono rapidamente, como se estivesse fazendo uma coisa errada por estar sentada ali. E então percebeu que ele já havia entrada com uma expressão cismada.

\- Heda... – e fez uma reverência.

Lexa respirou fundo e começou a escolher as palavras. Não seria fácil o que ela enfrentaria ali.

\- Titus, há muitos anos você tem servido fielmente os comandantes não apenas como _Fleimkepa_ , mas também como conselheiro. Não conheci os outros comandantes, mas Bethesda me parecia muito satisfeita com a sua ajuda. – e, dizendo isso, Lexa sorriu para dar um tom amável à conversa.

Titus, porém, estava ainda mais sério e carrancudo do que quando havia entrado na sala. Não disse uma única palavra e Lexa percebeu que ele não iria facilitar as coisas para ela. Ela, então, abaixou a cabeça, forçou uma tosse fraca e curta como se quisesse limpar a garganta e, olhando novamente para ele, resolveu continuar mudando um pouco de estratégia:

\- Quero poder contar com você como os outros comandantes contaram.

\- E poderá contar sempre, Heda! Estarei sempre a seu serviço... – mesmo dizendo isso, Titus permanecia ressabiado.

\- Pois bem! A única diferença é que, além de ter você como conselheiro, também terei uma outra pessoa para me aconselhar.

Titus ficou levemente pálido, e, pela mudança na sua feição, Lexa sabia que ele já tinha adivinhado o que viria em seguida. Perguntou com voz baixa e grave:

\- E quem seria essa pessoa, Heda?

Lexa hesitou por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos, mas disse, enfim, com a voz levemente fraca:

\- Costia.

\- Costia... – e Titus balançou a cabeça, inconformado – E você pode me esclarecer, Heda, como uma simples menina como Costia poderia aconselhar uma Comandante que precisa lidar com os povos de doze clãs?

\- Embora seja ainda jovem, Costia é uma das pessoas que mais conhecem as leis, as tradições e os costumes dos doze clãs. Além disso, ela é inteligente, bem articulada e tem um grande poder de convencimento. Tenho certeza de que ela será de grande valia para meu governo.

\- Sim! Ela realmente tem um grande poder de convencimento. – disse Titus com ironia – Tanto que ela conseguiu convencê-la dessa maluquice!

\- Titus, eu sei que você não gosta de Costia, mas deve admitir que ela é uma boa estrategista...

\- Como uma pessoa que não foi capaz de honrar a obrigação de seu próprio sangue pode ser digna de reconhecimento? – E Titus começava a elevar o tom de voz.

\- Ela honrou a obrigação de seu sangue, sim! Ela compareceu ao Conclave, não foi? Apenas não precisou morrer para provar sua bravura e ousadia – Lexa também começava a se exaltar.

\- Bravura e ousadia? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa, Heda? Uma garota medrosa que devora livros antigos atrás de um subterfúgio para não lutar deve ser chamada de brava e ousada? Ou de covarde e indigna? – E Titus já estava aos berros.

Mas Lexa, enfurecida por ouvir as injúrias contra Costia, disse, também excedendo o tom:

\- Covarde? Você a chama de covarde? Pois eu acho que ela foi corajosa e esperta o suficiente para enganar você e todo mundo e desafiar uma regra estúpida que existe há anos!

Mal acabou de dizer isso e Lexa já estava completamente arrependida. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos para recobrar a serenidade. As ofensas de Titus a Costia a haviam tirado do sério. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para Titus, que balançava a cabeça com ar de indignação. Titus permanecia vermelho de raiva, mas seus olhos arregalados revelavam que ele não esperava aquela reação de Lexa. Abaixando o tom de voz e tentando parecer calma e polida, Lexa disse:

\- Eu não quis dizer “enganar”, mas “surpreender”. Ela não enganou ninguém, apenas usou uma regra que estava esquecida. E é claro que eu não acho a regra estúpida. Não acho nenhuma de nossas tradições estúpidas. Você sabe disso, sempre nos ensinou a honrar o modo de viver do nosso povo. Eu só... eu perdi a cabeça, Titus, me perdoe por falar assim...

Titus ainda ficou uns instantes em silêncio, mas por fim falou, também abaixando o tom de voz e se contendo:

\- Este é o resultado da influência desta garota sobre você, Heda...

\- Titus, nós não vamos mais brigar por causa de Costia! – Lexa fazia sua voz soar doce, mas firme.

\- Será que não? – e era possível notar uma ponta de ironia na voz do Flamekeeper.

\- As nossas tradições dizem que eu posso escolher uma pessoa com atributos especiais para me aconselhar...

\- As tradições dizem? É curioso como você andou repentinamente se atualizando sobre nossas regras antigas...

Lexa tentou ignorar mais esta ironia e continuou:

\- ... e eu escolhi Costia. Como eu disse, ela é inteligente, estrategista e tem capacidade de articulação. Uma prova disso foi o resultado do Conclave.

\- Surpreendente resultado para todos.

\- Sim, mas isso prova os atributos dela. Por isso, a escolhi e escolhi você.

\- Eu já estava escolhido antes de você se tornar Heda. Mas você pode mudar isso quando quiser!

\- Eu não quero mudar isso, Titus! Eu preciso de você ao meu lado para me aconselhar! A presença de Costia não atrapalha a ajuda que você pode me dar. Por favor, não me abandone agora!

Titus abaixou a cabeça e seu rosto parecia começar a desfazer a expressão fechada. Após alguns instantes ele disse:

\- Não vou falhar no meu dever, Heda! Renovo meu voto sagrado de servi-la!

\- Obrigada, Titus! – e Lexa deu um passo na direção do homem. Mas logo a expressão dele voltou a se fechar e ele disse:

\- Então, como seu conselheiro, ouça meu primeiro aviso: o amor é uma fraqueza! Esses sentimentos que você nutre por Costia podem levá-la à ruína como Comandante!

Lexa engoliu a seco e disse:

\- Não se preocupe! Prometo nunca deixar nada se colocar à frente dos meus deveres como Heda e do compromisso que assumi com nosso povo!

\- Que assim seja, Heda! Posso me retirar?

\- Sim, claro! Obrigada por sua lealdade!

Titus virou as costas e saiu, visivelmente contrariado com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia que Lexa havia sido orientada por Costia para ter aquela conversa com ele. O que ele não sabia é que Lexa havia passado quase a noite anterior toda com Costia em sua cela na prisão.

Lexa já havia planejado visitar Costia no dia seguinte ao ritual da Ascenção, mas ficou tão impressionada com o apelo da mãe dela, que resolveu ir vê-la no mesmo dia. Esperou até que a lua estivesse bem alta no céu e que todos estivessem dormindo para sair do seu quarto novamente e ir até a prisão. Antes de sair, vestiu toda a sua armadura, inclusive com o manto vermelho sobre o ombro e certificou-se que o símbolo sagrado estivesse bem preso em sua testa. Foi andando pelos corredores da Torre, mas desta vez não houve resistência dos guardas.

Chegando lá, pediu que a guarda que estava vigiando a cela de Costia abrisse a porta. Quando entrou, viu a menina sentada no chão, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o céu estrelado que podia se ver pela janela. Ao ver Lexa entrando, toda vestida com suas roupas de comandante, Costia imediatamente ajoelhou-se perante ela e abaixou a cabeça.

Lexa ficou desconfortável com a situação, mas, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, pediu à guarda que saísse e fechasse a porta. Quando a porta se fechou, e Lexa viu que Costia não se levantava, perguntou:

\- O que é isso, Costia? Por que ainda está assim?

\- Heda... Estou reverenciando você!

\- Você não precisa disso, Costia. Levante-se!

Costia levantou-se, mas disse:

\- Preciso fazer isso sim. E todos também precisam. Nunca deixe ninguém se aproximar de você sem reverenciá-la. Nunca deixe ninguém menosprezar o fato de você ser a nossa Heda. Ouviu? Isso vale para mim, para Titus, para os seus pais, para os guerreiros que você admira, para todos! Vale até para você mesma! Nunca se esqueça de que você é a Heda e deve ser respeitada e temida por isso!

Lexa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente porque ela tinha entendido em que sentido Costia queria dizer isso e ficou grata de ter a menina a seu lado para ajudá-la. Lexa caminhou em direção a ela para abraçá-la. Queria os carinhos de Costia, queria contar a ela tudo o que havia se passado nos rituais da Ascenção, queria dividir tudo com ela. Mas, conforme Lexa se aproximava, Costia deu alguns passos para trás, desviando o olhar.

\- O que foi agora? – perguntou Lexa, confusa.

\- Não sei se você reparou, mas estou com a mesma roupa que estava no Conclave e estou com sangue de Ashcar da cabeça aos pés. A maior parte do sangue já secou, mas há algumas partes da minha roupa que estavam tão encharcadas que o sangue não secou direito e está começando a cheirar mal. Nem eu mesma estou aguentando este mau cheiro. Não se aproxime, por favor...

Lexa reparou que Costia realmente estava imunda e pensou que o sangue de Ashcar apodrecendo em sua roupa poderia infeccionar o ferimento que a menina tinha no ombro. Foi até a porta da cela, bateu e esperou que a guarda abrisse.

\- _Gona_ , peça para trazerem uns baldes de água limpa para cá. E vá até os aposentos onde Costia ficava antes do Conclave e traga umas peças de roupa limpa também. Não demore!

A guarda foi imediatamente, e, virando-se para Costia, Lexa disse:

\- Pronto, vamos resolver isso! Desculpe não ter pensando nisso antes.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar e eu tenho que agradecê-la. Você tem sido muito boa pra mim, Heda!

Lexa sorriu um pouco tímida, mas aproveitou o tempo antes de os guardas voltarem para contar a Costia sobre sua mãe:

\- Costia, eu vi sua mãe hoje durante minha apresentação ao povo como Heda.

\- Como você sabe que era a minha mãe?

\- Ela veio me pedir que eu a ajudasse. Mas também nem precisava dizer, vocês são tão parecidas!

Os olhos de Costia se encheram de lágrimas e ela disse, meio pensativa:

\- Coitada da minha mãe... deve estar achando que vão me matar...

\- Eu não consegui dizer nada a ela, não dava, os guardas não a deixaram se aproximar. Mas eu vou ajudar você! Só preciso saber como vou tirar você daqui sem que você se torne uma serviçal na Torre.

\- Eu sei o que você pode fazer. – disse Costia recobrando a vivacidade de sempre.

\- O quê?

\- Como Heda, você pode formar uma espécie de Conselho, quer dizer, pode convocar um grupo de conselheiros para ajudá-la. Geralmente, essas pessoas são escolhidas dentre todos por suas habilidades especiais, seja como guerreiros, seja como curandeiros, seja como pessoas sábias que possuem conhecimentos especiais, etc. Você pode dizer que me escolhe como sua conselheira com base no resultado do Conclave. Lá eu demostrei conhecimento dos nossos escritos antigos, capacidade de planejamento, antecipação, estratégia e algumas outras coisas que eu vou te explicar.

Costia explicou detalhadamente para Lexa sobre todas as coisas que ela levou em consideração para elaborar a estratégia de como sair viva do Conclave, sobre todas as variáveis que ela ponderou e tudo o que ela sabia sobre as leis e tradições que poderiam ajudá-la. Lexa ficou impressionada em ver como ela realmente tinha considerado várias possibilidades e como havia outras alternativas que ela tinha guardadas para o caso de alguma tentativa dar errado. Costia contou a Lexa coisas sobre as quais ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, e até mesmo técnicas de defesa que ela poderia ter utilizado sem precisar de muita força física se tivesse tido que enfrentar um confronto corpo a corpo. Depois de explicar tudo a Lexa, ela disse:

\- E, por fim, havia uma última alternativa.

\- Qual?

\- Morrer. Mas essa a que menos me agradava! – e Costia sorriu, entre ingênua e irônica.

Lexa sorriu também. Estava admirada em ver como Costia era inteligente e perspicaz.

\- Se você não estiver cansada de me ouvir falar, posso dizer a você tudo o que eu acho que Titus irá dizer contra mim e os argumentos que você pode usar a meu favor.

Mas, ao dizer isso, a porta se abriu e os guardas chegaram com a água e as roupas para Costia. Lexa, então, disse:

\- Eu vou deixá-la à vontade. Depois que você terminar, me conta sobre os argumentos em que você pensou.

Costia apalpava as roupas limpas como se segurasse um tesouro.

\- Obrigada, Heda! Muito obrigada! Nem sei como agradecer!

Lexa sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Mas, antes de sair, já fechando a porta, virou-se para Costia e perguntou:

\- Costia... por que você não tentou fugir? Você me disse que era uma de suas alternativas.

\- Eu pensei bem e cheguei à conclusão de que, se eu fugisse, seria um alvo fácil demais. Qualquer um poderia me matar, eu não teria mais a proteção do nosso clã, ninguém iria querer vingar minha morte. Além disso, com exceção de você, qualquer um que se tornasse Comandante iria mandar me caçar e matar. E, dentro da arena, eu sabia que poderia contar com a sua proteção. Na verdade, fazia parte do meu plano ajudá-la a vencer o Conclave, mas esta parte não deu muito certo...

Lexa ficou uns minutos em silêncio e depois apenas disse:

\- Quando terminar, me chame de volta. Vou ficar aqui fora.


	11. Intimidade

Saindo da cela de Costia, Lexa fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou pensando: “Como ela tinha tanta certeza do que eu iria fazer? Como ela sabia que eu não iria querer caçá-la? E como poderia saber que eu a protegeria na arena? Eu sempre disse a ela que apenas um sairia vivo do Conclave. Como ela podia ter tanta certeza de que eu não a mataria no final?” Depois, Lexa lembrou-se da imagem de Costia se aproximando dela com o coração de Ashcar na mão. Ficou pensando que uma pessoa que praticamente esquartejou um gigante como Ashcar não combinava com a imagem de fragilidade que Costia costumava passar. Lembrou-se também do golpe que ela lhe deu com o bastão de Stela e da força que a fez ir longe.

Essas situações tão discrepantes, que pareciam remeter a pessoas distintas, muitas vezes deixavam Lexa intrigada com Costia. Mas Lexa sabia que era só Costia dar um sorriso meigo que todas as suas cismas pareciam ir embora, e, até isso, a deixava meio desconfiada. Certamente, Costia sabia do efeito que causava nela.

Lexa estava no corredor ao lado de fora da cela, pensando sobre isso, quando ouviu o barulho de água lá dentro. Percebia o barulho da água sendo retirada do balde e depois se derramando, ouvia a água caindo no chão com aquele barulho manso de que havia passado por outros lugares antes de atingir o solo, e pode distinguir também o som de um tecido sendo encharcado de água, depois torcido e depois o silêncio que evidenciava que o tecido deveria estar sendo passado pelo corpo. Lexa ficou um bom tempo prestando atenção nos sons e tentando remontar as cenas por meio deles, e, quando se deu conta, já não estava mais refletindo sobre a personalidade de Costia, mas, sim, tentava imaginar Costia nua se banhando.

Ao se dar conta disso, Lexa ficou vermelha de vergonha de si mesma e abaixou a cabeça. Costia realmente tinha um poder surpreendente sobre ela.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviram batidas de leve na porta. Lexa pediu que a guarda abrisse e ela entrou. Costia parecia outra pessoa sem aquele sangue todo grudado no corpo e com roupas limpas. Ela tinha conseguido até lavar os cabelos e ajeitá-los um pouco. Estava em pé, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas e parecia uma menininha que espera alguém elogiá-la. Quando Lexa entrou ela sorriu de leve, com um ar de timidez. Havia colocado as roupas sujas no balde vazio e juntamente com o tecido que havia usado para se esfregar.

Lexa pediu que a guarda levasse aquilo tudo embora e depois fechasse a porta novamente. A mulher obedecia em silêncio, mas Lexa percebia que ela olhava para as duas com o canto dos olhos. E também sabia que seria sempre assim, que Costia seria sempre reconhecida como a pessoa que ludibriou o Conclave. E ambas teriam que se acostumar com isso.

Depois que a mulher saiu e fechou a porta, Costia olhou para Lexa com aquela cara de criança arteira que ela fazia de vez em quando, e disse:

\- E agora, mereço um abraço? – e riu como se estivesse feliz como nunca.

Lexa riu também e, dirigindo-se até ela, disse:

\- Eu já queria te abraçar antes, você é quem não deixou.

\- Eu não estava digna da minha Heda! – disse, fazendo uma mesura exagerada.

Lexa foi até ela e não apenas a abraçou como a beijou também. Costia teve um leve sobressalto: era a primeira vez que Lexa tomava a atitude de beijá-la sem que ela tentasse fazer isso antes. O beijo não foi longo, mas tão pouco foi suave. Era um beijo de quem guardava aquela vontade por um bom tempo. Lexa segurava a menina pela cintura e ela tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço de Lexa e, ao final do beijo, ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas se olhando e sorrindo, como se tentassem acreditar que aquilo era realmente verdade.

Foi Costia quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro:

\- Você está linda com sua roupa de Heda! – e acariciando o rosto de Lexa, disse sorrindo: Você já é bonita, alta e tem um corpo bem feito, e com essa roupa fica ainda mais imponente! Você nasceu para ser Heda! E com certeza é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi, com os olhos mais lindos também!

Lexa ficou roxa de vergonha com as palavras de Costia. Sorriu totalmente sem jeito e não falou nada. Não estava acostumada a ser elogiada por sua beleza. Até hoje, todos os elogios que havia recebido eram por conta de suas habilidades como guerreira. Costia continuou:

\- Sente-se aqui comigo e me conte tudo como foi o seu Ascension Day! – e Costia a puxou pela mão para que elas se sentassem no amontoado de palha que servia de cama para Costia.

\- E você não disse que ia me dar os argumentos perfeitos para convencer Titus?

\- Sim, faremos tudo isso! Mas me conte primeiro como foi sua Ascenção, estou muito curiosa! Conte tudo o que ninguém pode saber! – e os olhos de Costia reluziam de curiosidade e satisfação.

Lexa se sentou com ela e tirou o manto vermelho e a armadura que protegia o ombro para ficar mais à vontade. Começou a contar mais ou menos como foram as coisas, mas Costia pedia detalhes, fazia milhões de perguntas, a fazia voltar no seu relato para detalhar gestos, palavras, expressões. Perguntava como as pessoas reagiram e o que ela sentia a cada nova etapa.

Lexa achava engraçada a empolgação da menina e dava todos os detalhes que ela pedia. Percebeu também que tinha dificuldades para responder quando Costia perguntava a ela como ela havia se sentido em determinada ocasião, porque não estava acostumada a falar sobre seus sentimentos. Assim como ninguém nunca havia elogiado sua beleza, ninguém também nunca havia perguntado a ela como ela se sentia, e, por isso, Lexa sentia um carinho enorme por Costia, por perceber que ela se preocupava com quem ela era de verdade.

Em alguns momentos, quando contava a Costia o que havia acontecido quando todos saíam da sala, Lexa sempre fazia a ressalva:

\- Isso fez parte do ritual secreto, Costia! Ninguém pode saber!

\- Lexa! Para quem você acha que eu vou contar? Eu não tenho ninguém além de você!

E Lexa sorria com carinho. Gostava de saber que a menina a via como uma pessoa com quem contar. “Deve ser por isso que ela tinha tanta certeza de que eu não a mataria no Conclave” – pensou. “Porque ela confia em mim e conta comigo”. E este pensamento deixava o coração de Lexa mais leve.

Lexa também estava se sentindo tão à vontade com Costia que contou a ela onde a chama havia sido implantada. Mostrou a ela a tatuagem na nuca e os pequenos pontos que Titus havia dado para fechar o corte. Essa foi a parte que mais deixou Costia encantada. Os olhos da menina brilhavam e ela fazia dezenas de perguntas sobre a chama, sobre como Lexa se sentia com ela e se algo havia mudado dentro dela. Lexa nem sabia responder todas as perguntas que Costia fazia, mas, quando respondia, a garota ouvia de boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados.

Depois de esgotar todos os detalhes sobre o ritual da Ascenção, Costia retomou o assunto da conversa que Lexa deveria ter com Titus. Antecipou todas as objeções que Titus poderia fazer e disse a Lexa tudo o que ela poderia utilizar como argumento.

Já deveria ser muito tarde e Lexa começou a bocejar.

\- Está cansada, Lexa? Quer ir embora? Podemos continuar conversando amanhã.

\- Desculpe, Costia! É que o dia foi longo, o ritual durou praticamente o dia todo e, ao final, ainda tive a caminhada em meio ao povo. Estou muito cansada!

\- Eu imagino. Você precisa mesmo descansar...

Apesar de estar exausta, Lexa não queria ir embora. O dia havia sido sensacional, mas estar com Costia era uma das melhores partes dele. Por isso, Lexa estava hesitante em se levantar.

Percebendo isso, Costia convidou:

\- Quer repousar um pouco nos meus luxuosos aposentos, Heda? – e, rindo, fez um gesto amplo com o braço, mostrando o espaço.

Lexa também riu e disse:

\- Acho que eu poderia descansar um pouquinho aqui antes de voltar, não é?

\- Sim, deite-se aqui comigo.

Lexa deitou-se junto com Costia no amontoado de palha e ali ficaram em silêncio. Inicialmente, ambas deitaram-se lado a lado, olhando para o teto, mas logo Costia se virou para Lexa e, pousando sua cabeça sobre o peito da garota, aconchegou-se em seu colo. Lexa era maior que Costia e, para ficarem mais confortáveis, enlaçou-a com carinho, fazendo com que Costia parecesse ainda mais miúda em seus braços. Costia estava com uma das mãos pousada sobre o ombro de Lexa, e, e vez em quando, acariciava seu rosto, seu pescoço e seus cabelos.

Lexa também começou a acariciar as costas de Costia, às vezes emaranhando seus dedos nas ondas que se formavam nos cabelos da menina, outras vezes subindo com a mão até a nuca e os ombros. O calor do corpo de Costia trazia a ela um conforto tão familiar e apaziguador que ela sentiu que seria capaz de ficar ali por horas.

Um pouco distraidamente, mas também por não conseguir se conter, Lexa foi lentamente descendo sua mão abaixo da cintura de Costia, e a acariciou nas coxas e nas nádegas, mas não se demorou nestas carícias, subindo a mão de volta para as costas logo em seguida. Costia apertou o ombro de Lexa com um pouco mais de força e não disse nada. Algum tempo depois, Lexa tornou a fazer estes mesmos movimentos e, desta vez, além de apertar o ombro, Costia deixou escapar um gemido baixo e abafado.

Ao ouvir o gemido tímido de Costia, Lexa estremeceu por dentro, e sua vontade era continuar acariciando a menina para ouvi-la gemer mais. Tornou a descer a mão até as nádegas e coxas da garota, tocando-a com um pouco mais de força. Costia aninhou-se mais a ela e, deitando seu rosto no ângulo que se formava entre o pescoço e o ombro de Lexa, apertou-a com força e mordeu seu ombro de leve para tentar abafar seu gemido.

Lexa tinha a impressão de que era capaz de ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração. Sua pele estava toda arrepiada e sua respiração já estava completamente alterada. Ela sentia um desejo enorme e desconhecido para ela até então. Mas logo um pensamento passou por sua cabeça e a fez parar: e se Costia só a estivesse deixando fazer isso porque agora ela era a Heda? E se Costia achava que devia este tipo de obediência a ela? E se, por ter que servi-la, a menina achasse que tinha que se submeter a todas as suas vontades?

E, pensando nisso, Lexa parou completamente com qualquer tipo de carinho, deixando suas mãos inertes pousadas sobre as costas da menina. Costia levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para Lexa com seus intensos olhos azuis brilhando como ela nunca havia visto antes. Lexa notou que a menina também respirava descompassadamente e olhava para ela com uma expressão levemente suplicante. Sussurrou perto de seu ouvido:

\- Fiz alguma coisa errada, Lexa?

\- Não, eu é que fiz... – Lexa também sussurrava, tentando se recompor.

\- Por quê? É porque eu sou uma serviçal?

Lexa a apertou o mais forte que podia:

\- Claro que não, Costia! É justamente o contrário! É que eu devo respeitá-la e protegê-la! – e, segurando o rosto da menina com as duas mãos, olhou-a firme nos olhos e perguntou: Você não está fazendo isso só porque eu sou a Comandante, não é? Você sabe que não precisa fazer o que não quer, que não me deve obediência neste tipo de coisa, não é?

Costia sorriu com doçura e, acariciando o rosto de Lexa, beijou-a na testa, fixou seus olhos nela e disse com convicção:

\- Eu sei que não preciso fazer isso e também sei que você não me obrigaria. Estou fazendo isso porque quero, porque estou com muita vontade de sentir você e porque...

Como Costia hesitava em continuar, Lexa insistiu:

\- Porque o quê?

Costia respirou fundo e disse:

\- Porque eu sou profundamente apaixonada por você!

Os olhos de Lexa se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela ficou com vergonha de chorar naquele momento. Abraçou Costia com força e, escondendo seu rosto nos cabelos vermelhos da menina, apertou os olhos e deixou que uma lágrima se soltasse.

\- Eu também sou apaixonada por você, Costia!

Costia foi se desprendendo daquele abraço apertado até conseguir olhar Lexa de frente e a beijou com ardor. O beijo foi intenso e demorado. Lexa sentia o pequeno corpo de Costia mal pesando sobre o seu, enquanto a língua da menina tocava a sua num encaixe perfeito. Depois do beijo, voltaram a se abraçar com carinho, Costia aninhou-se novamente no peito de Lexa e as duas dormiram até quase o dia clarear.

Lexa acordou quando restava apenas uma última estrela brilhante no céu. Levantou-se rapidamente, um pouco sobressaltada e colocou sua armadura e o manto de volta. Costia sentou-se no monte de palha e olhava para Lexa com um ar de profunda admiração.

\- Você vai voltar para me ver, Heda?

\- Não... eu vou voltar para tirar você daqui pra sempre!


	12. Kongeda

Lexa cumpriu sua promessa a Costia e a tirou da prisão no mesmo dia em que conversou com Titus. Aos poucos, foi avisando a todos que a cercavam que Costia agora fazia parte de seu grupo de conselheiros. Pediu aos guardas que a instalassem nos mesmos aposentos que ela ocupava antes do Conclave e que a deixassem ter livre acesso a todos os lugares comuns da Torre.

O fato de ter garantido não só a vida como também uma certa liberdade a Costia já fez Lexa sentir que seu período como Heda estava começando muito bem. Mas ela sabia que havia muitas outras situações sérias e importantes com as quais se preocupar.

Embora tivesse vontade de passar o dia todo conversando com Costia, havia muitas providências a tomar, questões que a preocupavam desde antes do Conclave. Lexa sabia, pelo que ouvia a Comandante Bethesda falar e pelas coisas que ela mesma percebia, que os clãs estavam abalados, com problemas, e que cada um vivia por si e um não ajudava o outro. Sabia também que qualquer situação já era motivo para que entrassem em guerra uns contra os outros, exterminando centenas de pessoas.

Por isso, naquele mesmo dia, Lexa solicitou uma conversa com Titus, juntamente com Costia e Gustus. Pediu também para chamar Indra, que era líder de Tondc, porque queria saber o que acontecia no interior dos clãs, longe de Polis. À tarde, todos se reuniram na sala do trono e ela começou a dizer:

\- Conselheiros, eu os reuni aqui porque quero tentar resolver problemas sérios que envolvem o nosso povo. E o pior deles, no meu ponto de vista, é a desunião entre os doze clãs, o que tem causado guerras e mortes. Estive pensando: de que adianta ser a comandante dos doze clãs se vivemos em desunião e nem parecemos pertencer ao mesmo povo?

\- Cada clã é independente, Heda. E tenta lutar pelo que é melhor para si. – disse Gustus.

\- Eu sei disso! Mas se fôssemos mais unidos, poderíamos diminuir nossos problemas e aumentar a nossa chance de sobreviver a ataques de outros grupos. Juntos somos muitos! Mas estamos matando a nós mesmos...

Titus tomou a palavra e disse:

\- Nossas leis são duras, mas são elas que mantêm nossa justiça. Às vezes, é preciso que sangue pague por sangue...

\- Eu não questiono as nossas leis, mas o fato de não nos unirmos para um bem comum. Muitas vezes, vilas inteiras são destruídas por um motivo banal. Isso não é fazer justiça. Isso é promover uma matança desnecessária. – e Lexa insistia para que eles compreendessem seus motivos.

\- Eu acho que Heda tem razão! – disse Costia, dirigindo-se para os outros. – Nem todas as lutas que vemos são feitas por justiça ou por retribuição de sangue. Muitas vezes, os clãs lutam por conquista de território, por comida, por armas ou simplesmente por poder. Isso não pode acontecer. Heda tem razão em dizer que se ficarmos nos matando uns aos outros, nunca nos uniremos quando aparecer um inimigo comum.

\- Como você pode afirmar isso? Por acaso você foi até os clãs para saber por que eles lutam entre si? – perguntou Titus, impaciente.

\- Não fui, mas conversei com pessoas de diferentes clãs, incluindo Indra e Gustus – disse Costia calmamente, apontando para os guerreiros presentes, que acenaram positivamente quando ela os mencionou. – Além disso, antes do Conclave, eu também conversava muito com os outros nightblood e perguntava sobre como eram seus clãs e todos tinham essa mesma percepção de que nem todas as guerras internas eram justas.

Titus claramente não havia gostado da intervenção de Costia, mais por implicância a ela do que por realmente discordar do que ela falava. Por isso, ele insistia em discordar. Mas Gustus disse:

\- A menina e Heda têm razão, _Fleimkepa_! Algumas guerras são matança desnecessária.

\- E como nós vamos mudar isso? Esse é o nosso jeito de viver. Vocês querem mudar os costumes de todo um povo? – e Titus parecia ficar cada vez mais impaciente por ver que os outros começavam a concordar com Costia.

\- Não se trata de mudar os costumes do nosso povo, mas de nos organizar. – disse Lexa, com firmeza – Temos que nos unir sob regras comuns a todos, para que todos sejam igualmente beneficiados e para que a mesma justiça se aplique a todos, sem exceção.

\- E como você pretende fazer isso, Heda? – perguntou Costia.

\- Eu penso que podemos fazer uma coalizão para unir os povos de todos os clãs sob as mesmas regras. Assim, todos terão os mesmos direitos e deveres e podemos tentar suprir as necessidades de cada clã de forma justa.

\- E quem regeria essa coalizão? – Costia parecia curiosa e animada com o rumo da discussão.

\- Eu! Ou melhor: a Heda. Sempre o Comandante deverá assumir para si a tarefa de liderar a coalizão entre os clãs.

\- Eu acho que isso realmente pode dar certo! – disse Gustus olhando para Titus que, no entanto, continuava de cara fechada.

\- Com todo respeito, mas por qual motivo você acha que os clãs aceitariam obedecer você, Heda? – perguntou Titus.

Lexa ficou um pouco indecisa sobre qual resposta dar, mas demonstrou firmeza ao dizer:

\- Porque isso seria sensato e seria importante para o bem de todos. Quem ficar fora da coalizão, não terá direito a reclamar se suas necessidades não forem atendidas ou se o clã ficar sem proteção em um ataque.

\- E, além disso, Heda foi escolhida pelo espírito dos antigos Comandantes – disse Indra, que havia permanecido quieta até então.

\- Eu acho que tenho uma ideia que pode ajudar a convencê-los a isso. Posso dar uma sugestão, Heda? – perguntou Costia. E como Lexa acenasse que sim com a cabeça, ela continuou: Eu acho que para a coalizão dar certo você precisa pedir que cada clã indique um representante, uma espécie de embaixador para representar o clã, que pode ser ou não o próprio líder. Essa pessoa terá a incumbência de trazer os anseios e reinvindicações de cada clã até você. Eles devem ter acesso direto a você e o poder de votar na hora de tomar decisões que envolvam a todos. Só assim os clãs vão aceitar a coalizão e perceber que realmente suas vozes serão ouvidas.

\- Isso seria uma forma de mostrar a eles que a opinião deles é importante. – disse Gustus.

Mas, como Lexa via que Titus continuava resistente à ideia, disse:

\- Eu estive pensando: de que adianta ser Heda e não liderar a todos de verdade para uma vida melhor? A coalizão irá favorecer a todos de forma justa e equivalente. Assim, todos podem se unir para o bem comum, para a proteção e para garantir a vida de todos, embora cada clã possa continuar autônomo. Eu aprendi com Bethesda e com você, Titus, que um Comandante deve ter sabedoria, compaixão e força. E eu só conseguirei mostrar isso aos clãs se eu realmente os liderar e fizer o que é melhor para todos.

Titus, então, resolveu começar a ceder, principalmente por ver que guerreiros como Gustus e Indra estavam apoiando a ideia.

\- Sua ideia é louvável, Heda! Mas acho um tanto perigosa. Como vai fazer isso de maneira segura? Segura para você e para todos?

\- O _Fleimkepa_ tem razão, Heda. É uma proposta boa, mas ousada. Temos que tomar muito cuidado em como fazer isso. – disse Gustus.

Lexa perguntou:

\- Por que vocês acham tão perigoso?

\- Embora esteja pensando no bem de todos, sua proposta pode ser mal interpretada, Heda. – disse Indra, demonstrando cautela – Os líderes podem pensar que você está querendo enfraquecer o poder deles e tomar seus clãs. É preciso expor sua ideia com sabedoria.

Ao ouvir isso, Lexa instintivamente olhou para Costia e disse a todos:

\- Eu irei me preparar muito bem antes de conversar com os líderes. E eu não tenho medo! Prefiro correr este risco para fazer o que é bom para o meu povo do que deixar todos se matarem ou serem vítimas de injustiças.

\- Ainda nos primeiros dias de sua ascensão, Lexa kom Trikru já demonstra ser a Heda que mais se preocupa com o seu povo e com o bem estar de todos. – disse Costia, empolgada, olhando para os outros – Tenho certeza de que assim que os líderes compreenderem sua proposta, verão como a sua intenção está voltada para a sobrevivência do nosso povo! – E, virando-se para Lexa, disse: Estou muito honrada de poder servir uma Heda como você!

Lexa ficou levemente corada ao ouvir os elogios de Costia e, percebendo isso, Titus franziu a testa novamente, mas, antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Gustus disse:

\- Eu também, Heda! Vai ser uma honra participar de uma decisão tão importante para nosso povo.

\- Conte comigo também para apoiá-la, Heda! – disse Indra com convicção.

\- Eu agradeço o apoio e as palavras de todos! Vou pensar melhor em como vou executar este plano, e torno a conversar com vocês. – disse Lexa, finalizando a reunião – Podem ir.

Todos foram se retirando, mas Lexa estava incomodada por ver que Titus permanecia em silêncio. Ela sabia que depois teria que ir conversar com ele em particular e tentar convencê-lo de que era uma boa ideia. Na verdade, ela sabia que ele já estava um tanto convencido, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer para não ter a mesma opinião que Costia.

Mas, neste momento, Lexa não queria se desgastar com isso. Estava empolgada demais pensando nos detalhes de como faria a coalizão acontecer. Enquanto todos se retiravam, puxou Costia pelo braço e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

\- Vá mais tarde ao meu quarto. Quero discutir algumas estratégias com você.

Costia sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, retirando-se rapidamente antes que Titus percebesse.

Lexa passou o resto do dia pensando na coalizão e nas possibilidades que teria se liderasse verdadeiramente os doze clãs. Pensou nos benefícios que poderia trazer a todos, mas também pensou nas dificuldades que teria para convencer os líderes e anciãos de cada clã. Como disse Indra, ela teria que falar com muita sabedoria, convicção e credibilidade para que todos aderissem à sua ideia.

E, refletindo sobre isso, pensou em Costia e no quanto ela poderia ajudá-la. Certamente, Costia teria boas ideias sobre como se colocar e como convencer os líderes. Lexa começou a ficar ansiosa para que Costia fosse logo vê-la. Queria falar com ela sobre todos os seus planos e escutar o que a menina tinha para lhe dizer. Imaginava que Costia também deveria ter passado a tarde toda pensando sobre este assunto.

Passou-se mais de uma hora quando finalmente Lexa ouviu batidas de leve na sua porta. Foi abrir o mais depressa que pode e se deparou com Costia mais linda que nunca. A menina de cabelos vermelhos estava com um vestido que se amarrava atrás do pescoço e os cabelos presos em uma trança frouxa jogada sobre o ombro esquerdo e sorria para Lexa com um sorriso meigo e acolhedor.

Lexa sabia que Costia era ótima para ler expressões faciais e por isso tentou disfarçar. Disse, com o máximo de naturalidade que pode:

\- Entre, Costia. Esta ansiosa esperando você...

\- Eu também estava ansiosa para vir. Pensei na sua ideia sobre a coalizão o dia todo!

\- Eu também! Tenho muitos planos, mas também algumas inseguranças. Queria falar com você sobre isso.

\- Sim! Conte-me tudo o que você pensou e vamos achar uma solução para qualquer problema que surgir. Mas, antes, quero dizer uma coisa a você...

\- O que é?

\- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Lexa! A sua ideia da coalizão é incrível! É uma ideia ousada e corajosa como você e, acima de tudo, é magnânima. Como eu disse antes, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um Comandante que se preocupasse tanto com o bem estar do povo como você. Por isso, me sinto muito honrada de fazer parte do seu grupo de conselheiros, e também muito feliz por saber que, de alguma forma, sou importante para você.

Mais uma vez, os elogios de Costia pegaram Lexa desprevenida e ela abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. Mas logo depois disse:

\- Obrigada pelo apoio que tem me dado, Costia. Também gostei da sua ideia de estabelecer os embaixadores de cada clã para os representar na coalizão.

\- Sim, vamos fazer tudo para esta ideia dar certo. Como você pretende começar isso? Quais serão os primeiros passos?

\- Pois é, a minha primeira dúvida é: não sei se eu convoco todos os líderes para virem aqui em Polis, reúno todos e exponho a ideia ou se vou de clã em clã para conversar com cada um individualmente. Claro que reunir todos aqui seria mais prático, mas...

\- Mas o quê?

\- Mas acho que eu fosse de clã em clã, eu poderia mostrar mais respeito e consideração a eles. A Heda ir ao encontro de cada um, visitar seu clã, conversar em particular, pode dar essa ideia de que eles são realmente importantes. O que você acha?

\- Acho que você tem razão nisso. E tem mais um ponto: se alguém for contrário, não influenciará os outros, e você terá mais oportunidade para convencê-lo do contrário. Por outro lado...

\- O quê? Algum problema?

\- Por outro lado é mais perigoso, Lexa. Você estará dentro do clã, cercada pelos guerreiros deles. Não pode entrar em discussão. Tem que apresentar a ideia pacificamente.

\- Sim, eu pensei nisso. Vou tomar cuidado, tanto com a minha segurança quanto com as minhas palavras. Para cuidar de minha segurança, irei levar Gustus comigo. E para cuidar de minhas palavras... pensei que você poderia me acompanhar, Costia. Não para falar em meu nome, mas para me ajudar a me preparar para a conversa com cada líder.

\- Eu? Ir com você de clã em clã? – e os olhos de Costia reluziam de satisfação – É claro, Lexa! Vai ser uma honra acompanhar você a todos estes lugares e ver você conversar com estas pessoas! Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá? – e a menina parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente.

\- Claro que quero! – disse Lexa sorrindo ao ver a empolgação da menina – Titus vai querer me matar, mas eu vou levar você comigo!

\- Estou à sua disposição, Heda! – e as duas sorriram animadas.

Mas, logo em seguida, Costia ficou séria e, com um ar um pouco triste, perguntou:

\- Você acha que os líderes podem se incomodar com a minha presença, pelo que eu fiz no Conclave? Você acha que eles podem me hostilizar ou que a minha presença pode atrapalhar as negociações com eles?

Lexa se aproximou, segurou as mãos da menina e disse:

\- Se vai atrapalhar as negociações eu não sei, isso só iremos descobrir quando estivermos lá. Mas uma coisa eu posso prometer a você, Costia: ninguém vai chegar perto de você para lhe fazer mal. Eu juro! Vou defender você mesmo que seja com a minha própria vida!

Ao ouvir isso, Costia se jogou nos braços de Lexa e a apertou com força.

\- Obrigada, Heda! Não me canso de agradecer por tudo o que tem feito por mim!

Lexa hesitou uns instantes, mas disse:

\- Não faço isso apenas como Heda. Faço isso porque eu gosto muito de você, Costia! Muito mesmo! Não vou deixar que nada de mau lhe aconteça.

Costia a apertou ainda mais forte e as duas ficaram por algum tempo abraçadas e em silêncio. Mas então Costia soltou-se dos braços de Lexa e disse:

\- Bem, temos mais algumas coisas ainda para discutir. Não quero atrapalhá-la, quero ajudá-la...

\- Você não me atrapalha...

\- Obrigada! Mas me diga, há mais algum detalhe ainda a ser discutido?

\- Sim! Já que vamos de clã em clã, pensei que, além de Gustus, eu poderia ir acompanhada por um destacamento de guerreiros. Como você mesma disse, em alguns casos, será uma missão perigosa. Acho muito arriscado irmos em poucas pessoas. O que você acha?

Costia franziu a testa e ficou com o olhar fixo no chão por algum tempo, como se estivesse vasculhando seus pensamentos. E, então, olhou para Lexa e disse:

\- Talvez não seja uma boa ideia, Lexa. Se chegar aos clãs com uma espécie de exército junto com você, isso pode ser visto pelos líderes como sinal de hostilidade e opressão.

\- Sim, pode ser... mas, mesmo assim... não acha perigoso irmos somente eu, Gustus e mais um ou dois guerreiros? Não acha que eles podem ver isso como uma fraqueza e tentar se aproveitar da situação para tramar algum ataque?

\- Acho que não. Penso que eles verão como sinal de confiança neles e boa vontade para fazer a coalizão dar certo.

\- Certo... vou pensar um pouco mais nisso, mas talvez você tenha razão...

\- Que tal irmos primeiro ao nosso clã? – disse Costia, desconversando – Trikru certamente receberá sua proposta com muito mais boa vontade que os outros. E isso a ajudará a convencer os outros líderes de que todos os clãs também aceitarão a ideia.

Passaram, então, a discutir a ordem das visitas e como fazer a abordagem a cada clã. Falaram sobre as dificuldades que certamente enfrentariam em Azgeda e quais os clãs que possivelmente iriam aderir com mais facilidade. Pensaram também nos argumentos que deveriam utilizar para convencer cada líder, de acordo com as características dos povos de cada lugar.

Costia andava de um lado para o outro falando e gesticulando. Pensava em palavras, diálogos e argumentos que poderiam usar para falar com os líderes. Às vezes, seu olhar se perdia ao longe, quando ela imaginava alguma situação hipotética ou alguma dificuldade e, então, seus olhos azuis brilhavam quando ela pensava em uma solução ou alternativa. Um enorme sorriso se estampava no seu rosto e ela continuava falando e falando, cada vez mais animada.

Lexa olhava para ela e não conseguia conter o sorriso. Chegava a ser engraçado vê-la tão animada e imaginando tantas situações diferentes, fazendo um plano diferente para cada clã. Como ela conseguia pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Às vezes, Lexa queria dizer algo, mas guardava para outro momento, para não interrompê-la e continuar vendo suas divagações.

Depois de alguns minutos falando sozinha, Costia percebeu que Lexa olhava para ela e ria.

\- O que foi? Por que você está rindo? Lexa... você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando ou está só rindo de mim?

\- Não estou rindo de você, Costia. – disse Lexa, sem conseguir ficar séria – Só estou achando engraçada toda essa sua empolgação. Acho que nunca ouvi ninguém falar tanto em toda a minha vida.

Costia tentou fazer cara de brava, mas não conseguiu e riu também.

\- A culpa é sua que teve uma ideia brilhante! Agora, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Só fico imaginando tudo o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la a ter sucesso nessa missão. Você viu que eu já tive várias ideias, não é? – e, abaixando o tom de voz e ficando um pouco séria, Costia completou: Quero fazer tudo o que eu puder por você, Lexa...

Lexa estremeceu por dentro ao ouvir essas palavras e, aproximando-se, segurou a mão de Costia e perguntou:

\- E o que mais você pode fazer por mim?

Costia segurou o rosto de Lexa entre as mãos, olhou firme nos seus olhos e disse:

\- Tudo o que você quiser, Heda...

E a beijou profundamente.


	13. Sons e silêncios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: cenas de sexo.  
> Se você não gosta, não concorda, é sensível a cenas de sexo ou não tem idade apropriada, não leia este capítulo!

Segurando o rosto de Lexa entre as mãos, Costia a beijou com vontade. Ao contrário das outras vezes, o toque dos lábios não foi lento e suave. Foi intenso, molhado e cheio de desejo. Lexa sentiu o toque macio da língua de Costia na sua e sentiu suas bocas em um encaixe tão perfeito, que parecia terem sido criadas desde sempre para se beijarem. As mãos de Costia desceram pelas costas de Lexa, pelos ombros, e os apertavam tão fortemente, que Lexa começou a sentir as unhas da menina na sua pele, como se estivessem tentando impedir que ela saísse de perto.

Lexa, por sua vez, correspondia ao beijo, mas tentava prestar atenção na força que colocava nas mãos com medo de machucar Costia. Foi acariciar os cabelos da menina, mas suas mãos se depararam com a trança que pendia sobre o ombro. Sem parar de beijá-la, passou as mãos pelas costas e pelos ombros de Costia e, indo novamente acariciar seus cabelos, de novo tocou a trança de leve, com medo de desfazê-la.

\- Quer soltar o meu cabelo? – sussurrou Costia no ouvido de Lexa.

A menina então sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou olhando para Lexa, esperando que ela fosse soltar seus cabelos.

Lexa se aproximou e começou a mexer nos cabelos da menina, chegando tão perto que seus seios quase roçavam no rosto de Costia. E esta, por sua vez, olhava para cima, buscando os olhos e a boca de Lexa com uma expressão de tanto encantamento quanto se estivesse olhando para uma criatura mágica.

Lexa soltou o laço apertado que prendia as pontas dos cabelos e, lenta e cuidadosamente, começou a desmanchar a trança, derramando aquele mar rubro sobre a pele nua dos ombros e das costas.

Costia não dizia uma palavra. Apenas tinha a respiração levemente ofegante e olhava para Lexa fixa e apaixonadamente. Enquanto Lexa desfazia a trança, ia emaranhando seus dedos longos naquelas ondas vermelhas e, às vezes, descia suas mãos lentamente pelo pescoço, pelos ombros e pelas costas da garota, para depois voltar aos cabelos que iam se libertando aos poucos.

Quando a trança já estava toda desfeita, Lexa olhou para Costia e notou que a menina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas Costia não precisava explicar nada. Ela também sentia essa mistura de emoção e desejo que, de tão boa e inexplicável, fazia sentir vontade de chorar.

A sensação era excitante, mas ia chegando num ponto insuportável para ela. Ela sentia algo estranho, uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes. Era algo que parecia apertar seu estômago e descia até o meio de suas pernas, fazendo o corpo todo latejar. Percebeu que Costia também estava ficando cada vez mais ofegante e levemente trêmula.

Sem saber se seria capaz de dar continuidade ao que estava prestes a acontecer, resolveu se afastar para perto da janela. Ficou olhando para fora, para o território imenso que se estendia diante de seus olhos e não tinha coragem de se virar e encarar Costia.

\- Lexa...

Seu coração estava disparado, mas resolveu se virar e olhar para a garota. Ela estava parada próxima à cama, em pé, e estava linda com os cabelos soltos pelos ombros.

\- Venha aqui... – a voz de Costia, embora doce, soou claramente como um convite. Lexa tentou engolir, mas sua boca estava seca e seu coração estava tão acelerado que ela mal conseguia respirar.

Como ela não se movia, Costia colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço e soltou o nó que prendia seu vestido. Foi abaixando as pontas devagar, fazendo o vestido deslizar lentamente por seu corpo. Conforme foi expondo os seios nus, o contato da pele com o ar e a excitação da circunstância fez com que ela se arrepiasse e seus seios se enrijecessem. Costia parou alguns segundos segurando as tiras de tecido sobre os seios, como se quisesse ainda cobri-los por um momento. Abaixou os olhos e estava mais trêmula ainda.

Mas então olhou para Lexa como se buscasse sua aprovação, como se procurasse saber se deveria continuar ou não.

Lexa deu um passo à frente, e, embora o passo tivesse sido curto e hesitante, sentiu como se suas pernas fossem fraquejar e ela fosse cair de joelhos no chão. Não conseguiu dizer nada, mas Costia entendeu que aquilo era um sim. Continuou deixando o vestido escorregar por seu corpo e ficou quase nua, apenas de calcinha, diante de Lexa.

O coração de Lexa esmurrava o peito pelo lado de dentro, como se quisesse escapar dali.

Quando o vestido estava finalmente amontoado no chão, Costia deu um passo à frente para se livrar dele e convidou Lexa novamente, mas, desta vez, sem dizer palavra, apenas estendeu a mão e deu um sorriso muito leve que se desenhou no canto da boca. Parecia tímida, mas não relutante.

Lexa olhava a garota linda e seminua na sua frente e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Eles haviam ensinado muitas coisas a ela naqueles anos todos em Polis, mas não como amar uma mulher.

Tomando coragem, Lexa caminhou até Costia. Segurou a menina pela cintura e aproximou seu corpo até tocar o dela. Encostando sua testa na testa de Costia, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Costia tremia um pouco e tocou seus braços de leve, acariciando-os devagar com as mãos suaves.

Lexa olhou para Costia nos olhos, na boca e no pescoço, e, com uma mão, enquanto a outra permanecia na cintura, afastou com delicadeza os cabelos vermelhos do ombro, aproveitando o movimento para acariciar a pele da menina e depois desceu a mão lentamente até o seio de Costia.

Sua mão mal tocava a pele, mas depois foi pousando sobre o seio, e sentiu o mamilo enrijecido na palma de sua mão. Segurou um pouco mais firme e sentiu as mãos de Costia apertando seus braços, enquanto a menina encostava o rosto no rosto dela.

Lexa parou por um instante e então Costia colocou sua própria mão sobre a mão de Lexa, fazendo-a tornar a apertar seu seio de leve. Lexa continuou com o movimento e quanto mais a respiração de Costia se alterava, mais ela entendia que deveria continuar.

Deslizou sua mão que estava parada na cintura pelas nádegas da menina e sentiu o corpo da garota estremecer à passagem de sua mão.

Costia apertava os braços e os ombros de Lexa cada vez com mais força, conforme as carícias se intensificavam. E então ela buscou a boca de Lexa como quem procura água no deserto e a beijou com desejo e intensidade.

Lexa correspondeu o beijo com a mesma vontade, e percorria todo o corpo da menina com as mãos, alternando as carícias de um seio para o outro, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas, pelas nádegas, pelas costas, segurando sua nuca e seus cabelos com força, como se precisasse segurar no seu corpo para se manter em pé.

Costia então segurou a barra da blusa de Lexa e começou a puxá-la para cima devagar até que a tivesse tirado completamente. Depois, começou a abrir o botão da calça de Lexa e a abaixar o zíper. Lexa olhava em seus olhos e acariciava seu rosto. Estava tímida, mas o desejo falava mais alto que a timidez.

Antes de descer a calça, Costia abaixou-se e desamarrou as botas de Lexa, tirando-as e jogando para o lado. Depois, ainda abaixada, segurou a calça pela cintura, com as duas mãos, e começou a descê-la devagar. Embora ainda um pouco tímida, Lexa ajudou a menina a abaixar sua calça e livrar-se dela.

Depois, Costia se ergueu, sentou-se na cama e, segurando a mão de Lexa, foi se deitando, puxando a garota e fazendo com que Lexa se deitasse quase em cima dela. Lexa deitou-se ao lado de Costia, mas com parte do seu corpo sobre o corpo da menina. As duas se beijaram novamente, se abraçando e trocando carícias.

Costia colocou as mãos por trás do pescoço de Lexa e desamarrou seu top, tirando-o e jogando-o para o lado, deixando os seios da menina à mostra. Então, começou a acariciá-los e Lexa fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque suave de Costia.

Lexa começou a tirar a calcinha de Costia devagar, como se quisesse descobrir o corpo da menina aos poucos, mapeando cada centímetro daquela pele macia. Ajoelhou-se na cama e foi puxando a calcinha para baixo, passando pelas coxas, pelos joelhos e quando enfim tirou completamente a peça, olhou para a menina nua deitada em sua cama, linda e trêmula, frágil e decidida ao mesmo tempo, olhando para ela apaixonadamente, e teve certeza de que até aquele momento ainda não tinha conhecido a verdadeira felicidade.

Costia sorriu e esticou as mãos para ela, puxando-a para cima de seu corpo, abraçando-a com força e beijando-a com desejo. Durante o beijo, com Lexa deitada sobre ela, passou as mãos pelos quadris de Lexa e foi puxando sua calcinha para baixo, e, com a ajuda de Lexa, livrou-se da última peça de roupa que impedia o contato total da pele de uma com a pele de outra.

Lexa começou a acariciar o corpo de Costia, testando cada toque, cada movimento, prestando atenção na respiração e nos gemidos da menina. Costia ajudava, guiando-a com olhares e movimentos, sussurrando no ouvido de Lexa quando o toque era gostoso e gemendo quando o local era preciso.

Em poucos minutos, as duas criaram um código de intimidade e sintonia tão intenso e perfeito, que parecia que eram amantes há anos.

Guiada por esta sintonia, Lexa correu a mão pelo corpo da menina, indo repousar no meio de suas pernas. Começou a tocá-la lenta e cuidadosamente, porque não queria fazer nada que não agradasse Costia. Esta por sua vez, suspirava baixinho, sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiado ao toque suave de Lexa.

Então Lexa começou a avançar sua mão mais intimamente, enquanto Costia ia abrindo as pernas devagar. E quando Lexa deslizou seu dedo por aquela fenda morna, sentiu um frio no estômago como nunca havia sentido antes em sua vida: Costia estava molhada e pulsante, e Lexa sabia que era por causa dela, por causa de seu toque e de seus carinhos. Era a sensação mais excitante que havia sentido em sua vida até então. Se elas parassem por aí, para ela já teria valido a pena.

Mas ela não queria parar.

Deslizou seu dedo para frente e para trás para sentir aquela umidade macia e Costia, que até então gemia baixinho, começou a gemer um pouco mais alto e apertá-la com mais força. Tocando de leve com a ponta do dedo, Lexa sentiu a abertura de onde vinha o líquido morno e começou a entrar bem devagar. Costia gemeu de um jeito diferente, e Lexa percebeu que estava doendo, e então resolveu mudar o movimento.

Percorrendo a intimidade da menina com a ponta dos dedos, Lexa institivamente encontrou o ponto mais sensível e começou a acariciá-lo de leve, mas continuamente, fazendo a menina gemer mais intensamente. Costia foi abrindo as pernas cada vez mais, e seu quadril mexia ritmadamente ao movimento de Lexa com as mãos. Lexa sentia o clitóris de Costia enrijecido e, quanto mais o acariciava, mais a menina rebolava esfregando seu corpo no corpo dela. As unhas de Costia se cravavam em suas costas, mas ela não sentia dor, somente desejo de que aquilo não acabasse nunca.

Com os movimentos do corpo de Costia cada vez mais intensos e ritmados, os dedos de Lexa iam naturalmente avançando e ela começou a penetrar Costia novamente, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la desta vez. Então Costia olhou para Lexa e acenou que sim com a cabeça e, sussurrando no ouvido da garota, disse:

\- Entre...

\- Eu não quero machucar você... – Lexa também sussurrou.

\- Não vai me machucar. Eu quero que seja você...

Lexa foi entrando bem devagar, seu dedo se movendo lentamente para dentro daquela cavidade úmida, quente e apertada. A cada centímetro que avançava, sentia como se seu corpo todo fosse se misturando ao corpo de Costia. Ela não desviava os olhos de Costia para não perder nenhuma reação de seu rosto e tentar perceber o que a menina sentia a cada movimento.

E pela expressão de Costia e a força com que esta apertava suas costas, ela notou quando seu toque provocou uma fisgada de dor na menina, mas, antes que ela pensasse em recuar novamente, Costia sussurrou que ela continuasse. Tentando ser o mais delicada que podia, Lexa entrou mais um pouco e depois iniciou um cuidadoso movimento de vai e vem, que se iniciou com as mãos e depois tomou conta de todo o seu corpo e do corpo de Costia, que se moviam na mesma cadência.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes até que Costia olhou para ela e disse baixinho:

\- Eu acho que preciso parar agora...

\- Está doendo?

\- Um pouco... mas a gente pode continuar depois.

Lexa foi tirando seu dedo devagar para não machucar Costia e as duas ficaram lado a lado, se olhando e se acariciando em silêncio por algum tempo. Lexa então disse:

\- Eu nunca havia sentido nada assim antes.

\- Nem eu. Mas tenho certeza de que não sentimos nem metade do que ainda podemos sentir.

\- Será que pode ser melhor que isso?

E então, num movimento calmo mas firme, Costia rolou seu corpo, deitando-se em cima de Lexa, olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso e disse:

\- Tenho certeza que sim!

E, dizendo isso, começou a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros e foi descendo até os seus seios. Suas mãos, pequenas mas precisas, antecipavam o caminho de sua boca e acariciavam o corpo de Lexa, que ia se arrepiando a cada toque.

Lexa sentiu a boca morna de Costia cobrindo seus seios e a ponta da língua circulando seu mamilo, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer de prazer. Depois, Costia foi descendo, sua boca e suas mãos deslizando pelo abdômen, pelo quadril, seu pequeno corpo habilmente se posicionando no meio das pernas de Lexa, até que, num movimento firme, ela envolveu cada coxa de Lexa em um dos braços, e, abrindo lentamente as pernas da garota, começou a lamber suavemente seu clitóris.

A primeira reação de Lexa foi tentar fechar as pernas, mas o corpo de Costia não permitia esse movimento. Então, quase instintivamente, ela deixou que suas pernas se abrissem e seu corpo relaxasse, enquanto a língua de Costia executava seu trabalho perfeito.

Costia olhava para ela, devorando cada reação de seu rosto, cada gemido, cada fechar de olhos, enquanto acariciava suas coxas e seu quadril com as mãos. Lexa, por sua vez, agarrava-se ao tecido que cobria a cama, aos ombros e cabelos de Costia, como se suas mãos não encontrassem repouso. Depois de algum tempo, ela sentia um prazer tão intenso que não conseguia mais controlar os movimentos do seu quadril, de modo que Costia precisou segurar suas coxas com força para não perder o ritmo. Lexa se controlava para não gritar, mas, mesmo se contendo, seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos.

Então Lexa sentiu como se seu corpo todo fosse explodir de prazer. Era uma sensação de urgência e alívio ao mesmo tempo, que começava no meio das pernas e se irradiava por todo o corpo, fazendo seu ventre se contorcer, seu coração disparar e sua respiração perder o ritmo. Costia entrelaçou seus dedos aos dedos de Lexa, deixando que ela os apertasse e segurando suas mãos para acompanhar o ritmo dos quadris que se moviam freneticamente.

Quando os movimentos de Lexa foram cessando, Costia também foi diminuindo o ritmo até interromper o que fazia e, lentamente, foi subindo pelo corpo de Lexa novamente. Deitou-se ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos e seu rosto, enquanto Lexa ainda recobrava o fôlego.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Costia.

\- Está tudo... perfeito! – disse Lexa sorrindo e ainda um pouco ofegante – Não sei nem explicar o que estou sentindo, Costia...

\- Acho que o que estamos sentindo não é de explicar, é apenas de sentir mesmo – disse Costia sorrindo.

\- Se você que é a mulher das palavras diz que não dá explicar, então não vou nem tentar – e, rindo, abraçou Costia com força, como se não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais.

Mas depois, olhou para ela um pouco preocupada e disse:

\- Eu machuquei você, Costia... desculpe...

\- Não me machucou, não. Acho que é normal sentir um pouco de dor – e acariciando o rosto de Lexa, disse com ternura: Eu adorei tudo o que a gente fez, não me arrependo de nada. E...

\- E o quê?

\- E agora vou querer isso sempre!

Então as duas riram e se beijaram. Foi um beijo calmo, gostoso e familiar. Um beijo que deixava Lexa tranquila e a fazia se sentir íntima de alguém como nunca havia sentido na vida. Depois, as duas se abraçaram e ficaram em silêncio. Costia deitou a cabeça no ombro de Lexa enquanto esta acariciava os cabelos da menina.

Antes que as duas adormecessem, Costia olhou para Lexa e disse baixinho:

\- Agora eu sou completamente sua! Não somente porque fiz um voto de servi-la como Heda, mas também porque agora eu sou sua mulher!

Ao ouvir isso, Lexa sentiu seu coração se encher de um amor que nunca havia sentido antes e, sem conseguir dizer nada, apenas beijou Costia com carinho e intensidade. E, dentro de seu coração, desejou que aquele sentimento não acabasse nunca.


End file.
